Just another powerpuff story
by Purplefox135
Summary: i know the title doesn't sell the story at all, but belive me when i say this is NOT just another powerpuff girl story. if you don't belive that its good, read it.
1. The School, The Girl, And the Smoke Bomb

Do not own the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys, blah, blah, blah, don't sue me, yadda yadda yadda, you get the idea.

Chapter 1

Bubbles looked up. The sign said 'Weirdville high: where were all a little different.' Bubbles wondered how she got into this. Oh yeah. The professor forced them to move. Suddenly a girl flew up. Her medium brown-red hair was flapping was in the breeze. She smiled a dazzling smile, and then opened her eyes, which turned out to be purple. There was no doubt in Bubbles mind that this girl was popular. She had a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. Her sneakers were black. There was another girl with her. She had black ponytails, and the tips of her spiky bangs were red. Her eyes were blue-grey, and so was the jumpsuit she was wearing. She had a devilish look in her eyes, like she was about to blow up the school or something. She might have been too, because in one hand so the girl with the purple eyes couldn't see it was a big grey remote. It had a giant red button on it. She had on black high-heeled boots as well.

"Hello, would you happen to be the Powerpuff girls?" said the one with the purple eyes.

"Yes." Said Blossom.

"Good. We need to take you to see something. By the way, I'm Molly, and this is one of my friends, Bomb." Said the girl with the purple eyes. At the mention of her name, Bomb pressed the button. There was an explosion somewhere in the school, and there was smoke coming out of some windows. Bubbles thought the girl had actually blown something up, until Molly turned to her and said,

"You put a remote control smoke bomb in the cheerleader's locker room again, didn't you?"

"No," said Bomb, "the chess club's room. I thought that four-eyes might wanna come down with us."

"You don't think you could have used your communicator?" asked Molly, pointing to Bombs bracelet that had a blue-gray string and a black bomb charm on it. Molly had one that looked a lot like it, but it had a purple string and a kitty-cat charm.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?" said Bomb. Then a boy with red hair, a lab coat, purple boots, glasses, and a bracelet with orange strings and a test tube beaker charm.

"Ah, and here comes 'ole four-eyes now." Said Bomb.

"I can't prove it yet, but I have a feeling it was you, wasn't it Bomb?" said the boy.

"I'm sorry Dexter; you know how she is with explosives. I'm just surprised she waited till we got here to press the button." Molly said.

"It was killing me." Said Bomb, "Now let's go! Or I do have one more smoke bomb that's already planted I could set off…"

"NO!" yelled Dexter and Molly at the same time.

"Smart. But I'm still gonna set it off." She said. She pressed the button again, and there was an explosion from Dexter, and then smoke came out of his underpants.

"I only have one question." Said Dexter, "How? How do you get a smoke bomb into my underpants without me knowing?"

"I didn't. You did. Remember the rocket underpants you were wearing today? Swapped them out." Said Bomb. Dexter began to blush.

"I ask how, and I wish I hadn't." Dexter said.

"Let's go." Said Molly. They all walked over to a batch of purple flowers in the shape of a cat. She pressed the cat on her bracelet, and they were all sucked down. Suddenly they were in an underground hideout. There were people all around.

"Welcome, to our little club, the Weirdville protectors. We protect the weirdness of Weirdville, along with stopping bad guys, monsters, and anything else that comes out to try and destroy the town. But you know what that's like right?" Molly said with a smile.

"Ya." Said Bubbles with a smile right back. Just then two girls in jumpsuits that matched Bombs came up. One of them had a spiky red ponytail with the tips died and her jumpsuit was gray. The other had spiky hair that she let down, and she had the middle spike line dyed red. Her jumpsuit was red-gray. She had slits in the arms of her jumpsuit.

"Was that explosion in the chess club room YOU? It freaked out practically everyone down here!" said the one in the gray jumpsuit.

"It wasn't exactly comforting to be in the room either." Said Dexter.

"I bet the other chess dudes freaked out." Said Bomb with a wistful look in her eye.

"Anyways, here are some more people in the group, Battle and Blade. Their Bombs sisters. Bomb is an explosives expert, in case you hadn't figured that out, and she can defuse and light bombs with the clap of her hands or the snap of her fingers, depending. Battle over there is a master in all forms of hand to hand combat. She currently holds the heavy weight champion belt; she's taken out Jackie Chan, Chuck Norris, and a lot of other dudes. Blade is our weapons expert. Her special power is blades come out from her arms. Show them Blade." Molly said.

"Sure thing boss." Said Blade. She put her arms out, and two blades shot from the slits in her jumpsuit.

"Cool!" said Buttercup.

"Ya, I always think so." Said Molly.

"Why are we here?" asked Blossom, not wanting to waste any time.

"Why do you think you're here Blossom?" asked Molly, "Why would the leader, as I am the leader of this organization, take 3 girls into the headquarters of her secret organization? Especially when their new at school?"

Blossoms eyes widened.

"Y-You don't mean-" said Blossom.

"I do." Interrupted Molly, "We want you to join. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, you up to saving the city with us? You need to answer now, because if you want to, there's plenty more to see, but if you don't, then this is the end of the line. You are the only ones we have ever let go this far before asking. You are special though. You have saved the world several times, all before about 7 o clock! You have the talent, the drive, and the cunning to preside."

Wanna know more, than review! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA! See you later suckers!


	2. Goldie, Silver, Rex, and Six

Disclaimer chapter one people.

Chapter 2

"Well, I don't know…" said Blossom.

"I wanna join!" said Bubbles.

"So do I." said Buttercup.

"Well, I guess that settles it. We're in." said Blossom.

"Good. Normally you would have to wait for your communicators about a week and Bomb would communicate with you through her means, but I had a feeling you'd say yes, so I already have yours." Molly said. She gave Blossom a bracelet with a pink band, and a cherry blossom charm. She gave Buttercup one with a green band and a Buttercup the flower/Buttercup the chocolate candy. Bubbles got one with a blue band and a bubble charm.

"We're still working on your entry points, so until then there programmed to just get you into any entry point they can. If you're needed they will flash. Only operatives can see this flash." Said Molly.

"How do you manage that?" asked Blossom.

"You need an eye implant. It will help you see better, and will let you see the flash. Don't worry, it's painless. Come here." She said. The girls stepped forward. Molly pulled out a spray bottle. She sprayed them each twice, once in each eye. They blinked twice, and then noticed their vision was so amazingly improved, they could see anything.

"Hey, if our vision is like this, then why does Dexter have to wear glasses?" asked Blossom.

"Because what would people say if a boy who has worn glasses for 10 years, suddenly didn't need them?" asked Molly. "We do run a covert operation. His glasses function the same way as the implants. We like him better with his glasses anyways." She smiled.

"Oh yes, everyone loves my glasses." Said Dexter sarcastically. Molly laughed. The girls looked at her quizzically.

"Despite the fact I run a large secret operation, I'm the most fun boss you'll ever have." She said with a smile.

"She's right. She didn't even get mad at me when I put a stink bomb in her room." Said Bomb.

"It was April fool's day. You always put a stink bomb somewhere on April fool's day. I was shocked you hadn't put one anywhere when I went to my room that night. Normally you put it in the cheerleader's locker room though, which always pisses Goldie off, considering she's in there every time you do it." Said Molly with a smile.

"Ya it pisses me off. I always smell horrible for the rest of the day." Said a voice. The girls turned to see a girl with yellow hair tied in pigtails with a golden ball hair tie. She had on a golden dress, and golden boots. Her eyes were golden as well. She had a frown on her face at the thought of stink bombs. She had a bracelet with golden string, and a heart charm.

"And here she is, Goldie of the twins." Said Molly. "Hey, where's Silver? She's usually here to make a smart ass comment by now."

"How the hell should I know? It's about that time of the month for her though." Said Goldie.

"Yuck!" Dexter said. "Too much information. I could have gone my whole life without knowing that."

"No! Not like that!" said Molly. "Once every month Silver goes out to a secluded glade to stare up at the moon. She invited me once. Everything in the glade turns completely silver on the full moon, which is when she goes. It's a beautiful sight."

"Oh. That's good." Said Dexter. He began to walk, and then stopped. "Hey, how come she's never invited me?"

"Because she thinks you'll over analyze it and ruin the moment. Plus, she also doesn't like you a lot, remember?" said Molly.

"Oh yeah. And I probably would." Said Dexter.

"Not 'probably' you would." Said a voice. They all turned around. There was a girl with black hair, a silver headband, silver eyes, a silver t-shirt, a black hoodie with the hood and pockets lined with silver and a silver zipper. She also had on blue jeans and silver shoes. She was taking out a pair of earphones and shoving them in her pocket. She had a bracelet with silver string and a skull and cross bones charm.

"You know, that really hurts." Said Dexter. Silver leaned against a wall.

"Like I care." She said.

"Anyway, this is Silver." Said Molly.

"The one and only." Said Silver.

"And thank god for that." Said Goldie.

"Watch it sis. You need to be nice to your sister. I know where you sleep, and could superglue your pillow to your face." Said Silver with a smile.

Just then, a revving sound came by. It stopped. The motorcycle morphed into the boy riding it. He had no bracelet, so he was obviously not an operative. Molly blushed.

"Hi Rex." She said.

"Hey Molly." Said Rex with a smile.

"Did you follow me in again?" asked Silver angrily.

"Ya. You should really watch your back. With the way you guard yourself when you go in, all your enemies could get in." said Rex with a defying smile.

"Did you escape from six again?" asked Molly.

"Yup. I like coming down here and hanging out with you." Said Rex with a smile. Molly blushed even more. Then a dude broke through the wall. He had two swords.

"Dude!" Molly said clearly angry, "Do you know how much it costs to redo that wall every time you break it? First I have to hire a contractor, then I gotta pay to have his mind wiped, then I got to cover it up, and come up with an excuse for his memory loss, then I got to hire the painting guy and pay for it all over again!"

"You stole Rex again. I can't account for what happens when you do that" he said.

"I keep telling you, I don't steal him! You don't pay attention and he sneaks away, and follows one of my operatives down here! By the way, Blade, you know what to do." Said Molly. Blade jumped up and her blades shot out of her arms six raised his swords up to stop her, and she sliced through them like butter. He got more, but she kept slicing through them. Finally, he had no more.

"Now, give me the $300,000 needed to pay for it." Said Molly. Six looked at her madly and handed her the money. She looked at it. Tallied up in her head then looked at the wall again. "Aww! You broke my flower passage! Do you know how much technology went into that? Give me $100,000,000 to pay for it." Six looked at her angrily again and handed over the money.

"Thank you." She said. Rex looked at six.

"Aww, come on! Can't I stay for a while?" he asked.

"Fine. I'll be back in a few hours." Said Six. He looked at Blade. "You wouldn't happen to have-"

"Here" Said Blade and passed him a set of swords exactly like his.

"How?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be much of a weapons expert if I didn't make and or study a weapon that I've crossed blades with several times." Said Blade.

"Understood." Said six.

"Who wants to go to the movies?" asked Rex.

"I do!" said Molly.

"I don't." said everyone else.

"Well then, I guess it's just you and me Molly." Said Rex with a hot, mischievous smile. He put his arm around Molly. Her face turned bright red and she gave death glares to everyone but Rex.

Hey, review people! I like this story. I think Rex is kinda hot in real life, and since Molly is based off of me, I thought that making her and Rex have a little thing might be fun.


	3. Molly and Rex

Disclaimer chapter one people.

Chapter 3

Molly began to fly up, but Rex grabbed her leg.

"No way. You need your energy. A problem could spring up at any moment for you! Let me carry you." Said Rex.

"But the same thing could happen for you!" said Molly.

"Yes, but I'd get to ride there in a cool van. You have to fly there, and then fly to defeat the thing or person." Said Rex. Molly sighed. There was no arguing with that.

"Fine." She said. He smiled and grabbed her in a princess hold. Now her face was redder than anything. Rex had a jet pack emerge from his back. They blasted through molly's broken transit hole. Molly burrowed into his chest, the wind making her hair flop around. She smiled. This reminded her of the day her and Rex had met.

FLASHBACK

_Molly looked up._

"_Yup. That's an EVO alright. But where's providence? I better take care of this one." She said. She flew up, and the EVO spit on her! She started to plummet down. It suddenly accrued to her why this was happening. _

_The EVO's spit must have been made out of Antidote X!_

_Molly screamed. She knew no agents were nearby; they were all at the ski resort on a vacation she had let them go on. She couldn't ski, so she stayed. She knew she was more than likely going to die. Then, a big pair of muscular arms caught her. She burrowed deep into the chest of whoever it was. Maybe one of her agents hadn't left! No, she had made sure all of them had left. So,_

_WHO THE HELL HAD HER IN A PRINCESS HOLD?_

_The wind around her slowed down, and she realized she had stopped. She looked up. It was a very handsome boy. She blushed._

"_W-Who are you?" she stuttered._

"_I'm Rex. Who are you?" the Boy said._

"_Molly." She said. "Do you know if there is anything that can wash me off nearby?" Rex placed her down, then his hand transformed into a drill. He dug down, until he hit a pocket of water. The hole filled up. He got out. His hair was wet, which Molly thought made him look all the hotter. She almost drooled. Luckily, she didn't. She jumped in._

"_Wait! That hole is 30 feet deep!" yelled Rex. Then Molly flew out of it. She shook her hair out. Rex was looking at her astonished._

"_Oh, I have superpowers." Molly said._

"_Then how come you couldn't-" asked Rex._

"_His spit is made of Antidote X, a substance that takes away my powers. Fortunately, I got to wash it off before it set. But, I can't help. I get anywhere near him, it'll happen again." Said Molly._

"_It's okay. I can handle this." Rex said. Molly landed. She stumbled a little, but Rex caught her. _

"_Besides you obviously aren't in any shape to fight." He said caringly. He set her down on a hill. He went and fought the EVO, then cured it. Then he flew over to her._

"_So, you wanna go swimming?" he asked. _

"_Sure." Molly said with a smile. "Just let me fly to my-" she almost fell. Rex caught her and they looked deep into each other's eyes and almost kissed, but fell over into the water. _

"_House." She said blushing. She realized something._

_She was falling in love with Rex._

_It was unstoppable, for it was already in motion. But, she realized looking at Rex with a smile, maybe that wasn't so bad._

END OF FLASHBACK.

Molly looked up at him like she had that day and decided she didn't want to go to the movies.

"Hey, how about we stop by my house instead? I can grab my swimsuit and we can go swimming." She said hopefully. Rex looked down at her with a smile.

"I'd like that." He said. They landed at her house, and she went into her room. She picked out her dark purple bikini. She put it on. She came out. Rex saw her and his eyes traveled up and down her body, and his jaw dropped. Molly smiled.

"Eyes up dude." She said. His eyes traveled up and stopped at her eyes. He smiled.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said, and ran into her bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out with a swimsuit on. Molly could see his chest and he had the sweetest six pack. He was so well built! Her eyes started to travel up and down his body.

"Let's go." He said. He picked her up princess style, and she burrowed into his muscular skin. Then they flew off. They stopped at a secluded glade they had found a few years back. Molly thought he was gonna land, but he threw her in. she stood up and he hovered up there laughing. Then he landed and the jet pack morphed back into his back. She grabbed his leg and pulled him down into the water with her. Then they got in a splashing fight, until Molly tripped over a rock and knocked her and Rex down, landing on top of Rex. They were both laughing, and then they both realized the precarious position they were in. Rex looked deep into Molly's sparkling purple eyes, and she looked deep into his amazing brown ones. Her heart began to race, and she realized his was too. She didn't quite know why until she got up there, but she slowly climbed up his chest. At this motion their hearts raced even faster. Molly realized what she was doing.

She was going to kiss Rex.

She got up there, and stopped. She just stared at him, wondering if she should. He leaned up, and Molly assumed he wanted up, and began to crawl back down, but he stopped her. He kept leaning forward, and by now their hearts were going as fast as the two beating wings of a hummingbird. Then, he ever so gently kissed her. And she kissed back. It wasn't oh so strong, just a gentle kiss. But how they both enjoyed it. Rex was happy, and Molly was too.

But unfortunately, it couldn't last.

For at this very moment, something terrible was about to happen, at the hands of three other girls.

Hey, if you want to know the rest, you have to give me the reviews. That's how it works. You give me awesome reviews, I give you awesome stories. So in other words, No Reviews, No Story! But I digress. Remember to review. Bye bye!


	4. Rainbow, Kitty, and Rose

Hey guys, I got board, so you got lucky! Here is the next chapter. Hey, I've realized something. So far, this isn't exactly Powerpuff girls. It's got a bunch of generator Rex so far, so I've just changed it to a crossover. Well, you know. Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 4

Silver was just chilling in the front room. Then, a girl with black hair, turquoise eyes, a turquoise shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Silver groaned. She didn't want to be disturbed by anyone, yet here she was. And she looked really stressed. Silver didn't wanna be stressed!

"What is it Alyssa?" Silver hesitantly asked.

"Have you seen Molly? We have an emergency situation on our hands, and I can't get a hold of any of the agents without her!" said Alyssa.

"She went to the movies." Said Silver.

"K." said Alyssa. She pressed a button and went into a tube. Silver was relived. 5 minutes later though, her relief turned into worry when Alyssa came back.

Alone.

"Molly isn't there. I need help." Said Alyssa.

"Fine." Said Silver, trying to sound as apathetic as she could, but unfortunately, she was very worried about Molly. They went into Molly's room. Alyssa jumped onto her computer. She typed in several possible passwords, but none worked.

"Did you try 'Rex'?" asked Silver.

"Fine. But I don't see what- It worked!" Alyssa said as she typed it in. "How do you know more about her than me?" asked Alyssa.

"I'm the one he always sneaks in after, so I'm the one who always see's the sparks between those two. They haven't kissed or anything yet…That I know of. But she did leave with him." Said Silver.

"Okay then…. Let's see here. Molly's Communicator! Here, let me call her." Said Alyssa.

Molly was enjoying every moment of this. The way his lips caressed her's, oh, he was so gentle…

Just then, her communicator started flashing, and vibrating. She groaned. Rex mistook this for pleasure, and smiled. She debated for a while how bad this could be, and decided not to take any chances. She pulled away, and Rex, not wanting to stop, moved to her neck and leaned forward until he couldn't any more. Molly stood up, pressed a button on her communicator, and a hologram appeared.

"This better be pretty damn important Alyssa." Said Molly furiously.

"Think about it Molly. Why would I hack your computer and call you with it if it wasn't important?" said Alyssa in a tone that made her sound like a real smart ass. Molly pondered this for a moment, and then said:

"What the fuck is it then?" she asked, still a little pissed.

"The perfectlycute girls." Said Alyssa. Molly didn't look pissed at Alyssa anymore, now she just looked plain pissed.

"Damn that Rainbow…" said Molly, "What's the damage so far?"

"They've robbed 3 banks, and they're moving on to making the city, nice in their eyes." Said Alyssa.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Molly. Rex looked scared. "Rainbow you and your sisters are going down this time! Get you, Kelly, And Meghan down there. And… Silver too. She is a great help most of the time."

"I HEARD THAT MOLLY!" said Silver. Molly smirked.

"You were meant too." Said Molly. "See you guys there."

"See ya!" they said saluting her.

"So, who are these girls?" asked Rex. He had been peeking over her shoulder almost the whole time.

"You'll see when we get there." Said Molly, "Here. Go change." She said throwing him some clothes. She pressed a few buttons on her communicator.

"But what about you?" he asked just as she pressed the last button. She was levitated up, and in a flash she was dry, her hair was styled and hot. She had on a different shirt that said, 'You are my subjects, for I am the queen.' It was purple. Under it was a white long-sleeved shirt. Her blue jeans were on, but she also had black boots with chains. Rex actually drooled. This out it showed off her curves, and her legs. And her eyes had that sparkle to them that Rex had a hard time resisting, and last time couldn't. Her hair laid about her head, and she had a headband on that made her look really hot. She smiled a coy, hot, just begging for a kiss smile, and put her soft hands on her amazing hips. She walked closer to him with a swaying walk that made him drool even more. She put her hand on his cheek and traced slowly down it. This made him shiver a little, but she didn't seem to know it.

"Thanks, but I know how to handle myself in emergency situations." Molly said. She slowly kissed his cheek. Then released, making Rex groan a little in protest. She put a finger to his lips. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said:

"This will probably go faster." She said. She pressed some buttons on her communicator, and Rex was back in his clothes in an instant. She smiled, and flew off. Rex followed her. They finally got to the town square. Three little girls where hovering above a statue, making it pink,

With a dress.

They all three had blond hair. They all three had pigtails. But one had a rainbow dress, with a rainbow bow, and her pigtails were tied up with rainbow ribbons. She also had rainbow boots. Her eyelashes (like all the other girls) were very long. She looked really innocent. Her eyes were rainbow colored too. Another had a sparkly red dress; sparkly red eyes, sparkly red shoes, sparkly red bows, and her pigtails were slightly shorter than the others. Yet another one had a pink dress with red bow, pink eyes, red bows in her hair, and pink shoes.

"Rainbow, Kitty, Rose, Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" said Molly.

"Trying to make this city less weird." Said the rainbow one, or Rainbow.

"It's about time we did." Said the sparkly red one, or Kitty.

"This town has been made weird, thanks to YOU for the past 16 years." Said the pink one, or Rose.

"DUH! It's Weirdville! Weird is even in the fucking name!" said Molly. The statues the girls were working on were her. She had on a pink dress, blond wig, and TONS of makeup. This made Molly fume.

"Well, maybe it should be renamed to Perfectville!" said Rainbow. Molly was really getting mad. Then, there were 4 streaks in the sky, one was silver, one was dark green, one was turquoise, and the last was light gray. They landed. It was Alyssa, Silver, and Two others. One had short red hair, dark green eyes, and a black hoodie with a dark green shirt under it, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Her name was Kelly. The other one also had a black hoodie, but had short brunette hair, a light gray shirt under it, light gray eyes, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a green spider necklace. Her name was Meghan. The Perfectlycute girl's eyes fell upon Kelly. They all shrieked.

"Not her! Please, make her go away!" said Rainbow.

"Not going away this time punk." Kelly said. She jumped up, but the statue weakened her.

"Oh no, sweet and cute! I hate sweet and cute! Put it away, It burns!" she said. Molly jumped up. She took this opportunity to try and kick Rainbow, but that's all it was. An attempt. For as soon as she got there, Rainbow kicked her in the stomach. She went down. She made a crater in the sidewalk.

"MOLLY!" Rex screamed. Everyone went over to make sure she was okay. She crawled out of the crater. She bent over and coughed out some blood. She stood up weakly and wiped the blood from the corner of her lip. She smiled a weak smile and looked up at the girls.

"Was that your best shot?" she asked. Rainbow and the others looked at her madly. The other girls and Rex sprang up to help, but Molly stopped them.

"I'm gonna do this myself." She said. The girls came at her, but she felled every blow. Then, Rainbow noticed something. Molly seemed to care a lot about this 'Rex' guy. All the more reason to get rid of him. She charged up her Rainbow Blaster Ray, but Molly didn't know what she was doing, so she was ready to dodge. But, then she simply happened to notice that it wasn't aimed at her. It was aimed at something, or someone else. Molly realized what the target was.

Rex.

Rainbow sent the blast and Molly flew to protect Rex. She knew he'd never be able to take that blow. She wasn't so sure she'd be able to, but she had to protect him. She got hit with the blast full force, and fell into the ground, creating another giant crater.

She wasn't crawling out though. The girls were in shock, but Rex ran over to the crater.

Molly was motionless.

He crawled down in there. He felt her pulse. Her heart was still beating, and she was breathing. She looked like she'd make it, but she was unconscious. The sun was going down. A smile came to Silvers lips.

"My time." She said. She made the moon beams go in their eyes. Then when they were blinded, she sucker punched them all the way over the horizon. Then she went over to Molly, Alyssa, Kelly, Rex, and Meghan. She used special moon beams to heal Molly up. She woke up.

"What happened?" she asked wearily. Then she remembered.

"Where's Rainbow? What a cheap shot that was! I'll murder-" but before she could finish that thought, Rex kissed her. She was surprised, but kissed back. Rex slowly pulled away, and then looked her seriously in the eyes.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He said.

"I wasn't exactly volunteering to get knocked out, but if I hadn't taken the hit, you would have-have-have died." She said, tears forming in her eyes. Rex looked at her empathetically. He knew in a way what that felt like.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm a tougher guy than you give me credit for." He said with another smile.

"I know." She said with a smile back. It was time to go. Molly stood up and tried to fly. But she couldn't.

"Hey, could one of you guys fly me to my house?" Asked Molly, "I'm still weak from the fight." Alyssa frowned.

"You know I would, but Silver and Kelly are in much worse shape. We need to get them to the headquarters immediately. And there aren't any entrances nearby." She said, "Why don't you have Rex take you to providence for the night?"

Molly smiled. She knew Silver wasn't that bad from healing her. She was playing so Alyssa would say that and Molly could be with Rex. Rex smiled a devious smile and picked her up in a princess hold.

"I think that's a great Idea." He said. Just then, the providence van rolled up.

"Perfect timing." Rex said. They went into there.

"No way." Said Six.

"But she's weak!" said Rex pleadingly. Six sighed.

"Fine. But she goes home in the morning." Said Six.

"Yes!" said Rex.

"Here are your casual clothes. Go change." Six said. Molly was curious. She'd never seen Rex in his casual clothes before. A few minutes later he came out wearing a blue and white tank top, with blue shorts that fit him _just _right. Molly liked this outfit. He came back and got her in the princess hold again. Molly yawned. She was very tired. She nuzzled closer into Rex's chest. Maybe if she just rested her eyes for a few moments…

Suddenly, Rex felt Molly's breathing go steady.

She was asleep alright.

Rex felt tired from the earlier battle too. He leaned back and knew that him and Molly weren't just friends anymore. Then, he fell asleep as well.

Thanks guys! Review!


	5. At Providence

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 5

The providence van pulled up. Rex woke up. He yawned and stretched. Or rather, almost did. Then he realized he was holding Molly and decided it was best not to stretch. He hopped out and carried her to the room. He pressed a button and a bed came out. He pressed another button and a bed came out below it.

Rex set Molly on this one.

He was about to climb up to his bed, when he noticed how amazing she looked when she slept. He just sat there, watching her for a few minutes. Then he heard a low grumbling noise from her. He thought she was waking up, but she wasn't. She was talking in her sleep. It came out slow, and it wasn't very loud, but Rex still heard it clear as a bell.

"Rex…" she said sleepily. Rex smiled. She was dreaming of him. Then, she groaned a little more, and her eyes began to flutter open. She sat up, stretched a little, and then yawned. She looked around to confirm where she was, and then her eyes rested upon Rex. She smiled.

"Hey. What time is it?" she asked. Rex looked at his watch.

"10:04" he said. Molly yawned again.

"Well in that case, I'm going back to sleep." She said. She plopped her head firmly upon her pillows and pulled the cover over her head. Her breathing soon became steady again. Rex chuckled.

Molly was so cute.

Sometimes she was five-year-old cute, like when she said things like this, and sometimes she was amazingly hot cute, like when she had on that second change of clothes earlier. With all of this, she always kept Rex guessing. He climbed up to his bed and turned off the lights. In a few moments his breath was steady as well.

Molly woke up. She had just had the worst nightmare. It was the one with…Well, never mind. Let's just say it was bad. She was sweating, and it didn't help that it was dark and she could tell she was _obviously _not in her room.

Where was she?

She noticed that there was another bed above her's and it was slightly moving. She climbed up to it (since she couldn't fly) and saw Rex, asleep, and the memories all came back to her.

Once she knew where she was, she relaxed more, but not completely. The nightmare was still haunting her, and she just couldn't rest. So she just watched Rex sleep. He was really…Nice looking when he was asleep. She reached out and stroked the side of his face gently.

This made him shiver a little.

She saw his eyes twitch and thought he was waking up, but he didn't open his eyes, so Molly dismissed it. She stroked his face for a few moments more. Then she leaned in a bit. She thought she saw him smile, but it could always just have been a good dream. She kept leaning in.

Then something surprising happened.

He licked her nose.

Surprised by this, as anyone would be she jumped back and fell off the bed. When his eyes twitched, he had woken up, and was just waiting for her to lean in like that. He scurried to the end of the bed and looked down at the shocked girl. She looked back up at him angrily. He smiled an 'I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?' kind of smile. Molly sighed. Rex took that as a 'Fine' and came down. But Molly had a devious plan.

Before I write the rest, let me tell you a little known fact.

Rex is very ticklish.

I don't know why, but do you want details or do you want action?

That's what I thought.

Now hush and read!

When Rex came down to help her get up, she tickled him in the ribs. He started laughing and went backwards.

"Stop it!" he said, but doesn't he know that that only want to make her tickle him more? She went forward and tickled him more, but he turned on her and tickled her back, which made her laugh really hard. They kept doing this for a while. It was so much fun. Then they both collapsed laughing on the floor. Then a thought entered Rex's head.

"Why are you awake anyways?" he asked. Molly got a look of horror on her face and began to cry. Rex immediately looked sorry he had mentioned it.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" he said.

"I-It's not y-you." She said breathing really quickly. "Two years ago, I was on a mission with my friend, Lily…"

FLASHBACK! YAY!

_Molly was flying along with Lilly. She had on a pink skirt, with a gold trim and a pink jewel, one of those tops where the sleeves hang on your shoulder. It was black with pink trim. Her hair was down, but it had a ponytail tied up with a gold hair band with a red heart. Her hair was a kind of darkish pink, and her bangs were light pink. Her pink eyes sparkled. She had a slight blush, because her skirt had nearly blew up in front of some guys earlier. Her golden boots sparkled in the sun, and the pink hearts that glinted with a kind of love. _

_She was up and ready for whatever thing was foolish enough to go up with her. For even though she looked cute, her punches and kicks were deadlier than machine guns. Today we had a big mission. Something big was killing several people in the country side. _

_And they didn't like that one bit._

_So, they were going out to kill the thing. They landed, and there was lots of damage. And in the center of it all, a bunny. _

_A bunny._

_They walked up to it. They looked at it strangely._

"_What harm could this poor little guy bring?" she asked. Then his eyes turned red. He bared needle like teeth and jumped towards her._

"_MOLLY!" Lily yelled. She pushed her out of the way, and sacrificed her life. Molly saw this and cried for her. Then, she shot energy out of her hands and killed the damned thing. She cried for Lily._

_It was all her fault. _

_Lily was gone, and it was all,_

_Her,_

_Fault._

_Molly was beside herself with grief. _

END OF FLASHBACK! THAT WAS REALLY SAD!

"It was all my fault." Said Molly, "I will never forgive myself for what happened that day. Lily deserved to live, I didn't."

"Don't say that!" said Rex, "If you weren't here, what would I do? Lily knew it had to be done. And if you had died, she would have been beside herself with grief. She's in a better place now, and you know it."

"But-" she started to say, but Rex cut her off with one of those amazing kisses of his. Then he looked her in the eyes.

"No but's. Where would the girls be without you? Where would this city be without you?" he asked with such seriousness, it made her listen close.

"I guess your right…" she said.

"I am right." He said looking her in the eyes. He silenced any more protests that might have come with another kiss. This one was as gentle as ever, but Molly could feel that it was deeper, more passionate. He started to kiss her neck then, and she liked it. Then she felt his teeth graze her skin. He was slightly nipping at her skin! And was that, licking she felt? Then he moved back to her mouth. His tongue entered her mouth, and their tongues battled for dominance. His won. Her's was much stronger, but she didn't exactly want to win. Feeling his tongue roam her mouth, toy around, stroke the roof, taste her, it was amazing.

He stopped kissing her and she wined in protest. He smiled at her.

"We need our sleep." Said Rex.

"Fine." Said Molly grudgingly. He smiled even more. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." He said. Molly kissed him on his cheek.

"Goodnight." She said.

They both climbed into their beds, and fell asleep almost immediately.

And they both dreamed of each other.

REVIEW IDIOTS! I WANT REVIEWS!


	6. The Boys, and Him

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 6

The lights suddenly came on. Molly and Rex's eyes snapped open.

"Who, what, when, where, why?" they both said as they sat up in bed. They looked towards the door. Six was standing in it.

"Time to go." Said Six.

"What time is it?" asked Molly.

"3:00 A.M." said Six.

"What! And you're making me leave?" said Molly.

"You can fly again." Said Six.

"Fine." She said. She pressed some buttons on her communicator, and she was changed into some new clothes. She got up, kissed Rex on the cheek, slapped Six across the face as hard as she could, and then left.

"You know, maybe if you didn't do stuff like this, you'd have a girlfriend, or maybe some friends." Said Rex.

"Don't need one." Said Six.

Molly was on her way home, when she saw three boys lying on the ground. She went closer and saw that they weren't moving. She rushed over to them. She checked each of their pulses. They were all still alive, but just barely. What could have happened?

No matter what had happened, she needed to get these boys back to base.

She knew she couldn't carry all of them, she was horrible at juggling. So she looked around. There was some ivy nearby. She tested it. It was pretty strong, but not strong enough to hold up three boys. She found some more nearby, and weaved it together. Then she wrapped it around the three boys, and tied it. She made sure they were secure, and then picked up the loose end. She flew up, and hurried as fast as she could down to the base.

"Guys I have a 911 situation!" Yelled Molly, "Where's Naomi?" A girl with long voluminous blond hair stepped out. She had a white dress with a red cross on it, a bracelet with white string and a Red Cross charm, a white headband with a white bow with a red cross on it, and a white first aid kit with a red cross on it. She had black flats on. Her eyes were red.

"Here I am. What is it?" said Naomi. Her eyes fell upon the three boys. Molly's did too. She could see them better in the light. One had long orange hair, a red baseball cap on backwards, a red t-shirt with a black stripe, red eyes, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Another had medium blond hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt that otherwise was just like his brothers, and the same pants and shoes. The last had short black hair, green eyes, and a green shirt that looked just like his brother's, and the same jeans and shoes. (Sound like anyone we know?) The blue one had a black eye, the red one had a gash on his arm, and the green one had bruises almost all over. They all had scrapes, and their shirts were tattered. They looked really bad.

"My goodness!" said Naomi, "Why don't you bring them here. I'll give them a good healing." Molly brought them over to her friend. Naomi put her hands on each. Slowly, the scratches healed. The black eye went away. The gash healed. The bruises went away. The boys sat up.

"Where are we?" asked the red one.

"You're in Weirdville. This is Naomi. She's a healer. You were pretty beaten up when I found you." Said Molly.

"Are the Powerpuff girls here?" asked the green one.

"Ya. I just happen to know them. Why?" asked Molly.

"Tell them, Him is coming. To get them." Said the Blue one.

"And this time, he's out to kill." Said the red one.

Then they all passed out.

Molly shook at these solemn words, and went to her computer. She pressed the cherry blossom, buttercup flower and candy, and bubble icons.

'_Let's just hope that whoever Him is, the girls can help us. Because if he can do this, I'd hate to see what he'll do to the city._' Thought Molly.

Somewhere else, in a room with three sleeping little girls, three charms flashed. The girls awoke immediately. They all rushed out, and pressed the flashing charm on their bracelets. They were sucked into a fire hydrant. They entered the base.

"What's going on?" asked Buttercup.

"What's wrong?" asked Bubbles.

"We don't know. We thought maybe you could shed some light on that very subject." Said Molly.

"What?" asked Blossom.

"On my way home from a place, I found three boys in terrible shape. They were just barely hanging on to life. I brought them back here and Naomi healed them as much as she could. Then they asked us to warn you about something. They said, Him is coming for you, and this time he's out to kill. Does the name Him ring a bell at all?" asked Molly worriedly.

The girls froze. Of course they knew who Him was. He had turned a stuffed octopus evil, tried to split Blossom and Buttercup up, tried to destroy them with a killer piñata on their birthday, took over the future, joined up with some other bad villains which almost killed them, gave them a complex series of riddles that they had to complete or the professor would pay (which turned out to just be paying for breakfast), gave Bubbles evil magic chalk, gave them a nightmare that almost killed them, and brought back some of their worst enemies (A.K.A. the Rowdyruff boys).

"Ya, you can say that." Said all of the girls at once.

"Well, do you think you can stop him?" asked Molly.

"Yes but-" Blossom started, but then the boys walked in. the girls jumped them and tried to destroy them.

"No! Girls! These are the boys that warned us! They were really beat up because they were trying to stop Him!" yelled Molly.

"What?" The girls all said at once. They looked at their counterparts.

"Heh. We weren't about to see you guys die." Said Brick.

"We aren't really so evil anymore," said Boomer.

"Were just bored." Said Butch. The boys smiled.

"I don't believe them." Said Buttercup.

"I do." Said Bubbles, being the sweet trusting girl she is.

"I'm not quite sure." Said Blossom. Molly caught a glimpse of her watch.

"AAAHHHH! It's time for my concert!" said Molly. Suddenly, Silver, Bomb, and Alyssa showed up behind her.

Let me explain. Molly is a great singer, Alyssa is too but, you know, she's better at the keyboard. Bomb is awesome at drums, and Silver rocks out on guitar. So, they have a band named 'The Totallycool chicks'.

Molly flew through the roof. Then she flew by providence. She broke into Rex's room. Rex looked at her strangely.

"Wanna go to my concert? I saved a front row seat for you." She asked. Rex smiled.

"Count me in." he said. He jumped on Molly's back just as Six entered the room. Molly smiled at him.

"NOW I'm stealing him." She said smugly, and flew off. Six looked mad, for Six anyways.

They were at the concert, and Molly set Rex down in his seat.

"Hey guys! were gonna start this off with our hit single, 'I'm not a princess'." Said Molly to the crowd. Then she began to sing.

_Well boy,_

_I know,_

_You liked my show,_

_But there's something you outta know,_

_If you're looking for snow white,_

_Then I'm not right._

_If you want Cinderella,_

_I'm not the one for you fella._

_If you want sleeping beauty,_

_Then I'm not your cutie._

_I've got something to confess,_

_And I don't want to distress,_

_But I'm no princess._

_I'm not the type to search for a happy ever after,_

_I make my own._

_And if you're a prince charming,_

_Well sorry but I'm out jogging._

_I don't wear ball gowns,_

_Sorry if it makes you frown._

_I don't do waltz,_

_But I don't think that's one of my faults._

_So,_

_If you're looking for snow white,_

_Then I'm not right._

_If you want Cinderella,_

_I'm not the one for you fella._

_If you want sleeping beauty,_

_Then I'm not your cutie._

_I've got something to confess,_

_And I don't want to distress,_

_But I'm no princess._

_Don't get me wrong,_

_I'll still sing a love song._

_I still wear high heels,_

_When I feel._

_I like to twirl,_

_As much as any other girl._

_So the bottom line is now,_

_I'm really hard to figure out!_

_Cause,_

_If you're looking for snow white,_

_I can cook alright._

_If you're looking for Cinderella,_

_I can dance a little fella._

_If you're looking for sleeping beauty,_

_I sleep past noon a lot cutie!_

_I've got something to confess,_

_I don't mean to cause distress,_

_But I do have some finesse,_

_So I can be a princess._

_But don't expect too much._

Then there was lots of clapping. Rex couldn't believe how good she was.

"Well, thanks guys. This next song is a new one I wrote. I got the idea not only from some events happening in my life, but I was looking on the internet the other day and found this quote. If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up every day to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine... Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you. When I read this, I started thinking. I came up with this song." Said Molly.

_You,_

_Always brightened my day._

_But you don't know just how often,_

_I wish,_

_That I could wake up,_

_And see your smiling face._

_I just wish I could know you'd be with me all the time._

_I wish I could wake up,_

_And feel your lips on mine._

_Because I love the way you look at me,_

_With those eyes,_

_So warm!_

_I love the way we kiss,_

_So gentle and so nice,_

_And finally the last thing,_

_That has me in your vice,_

_Is the fact, _

_That I love you!_

_I know that this may not be the best love song ever sung,_

_But it comes from my heart,_

_So it's good enough._

_In my heart I wrote your name,_

_And there it's gonna stay._

_Love is an emotion,_

_That I hold in my heart for you._

_And I so hope, that you hold it too._

_Because I love the way you look at me,_

_With those eyes,_

_So warm!_

_I love the way we kiss,_

_So gentle and so nice,_

_And finally the last thing,_

_That has me in your vice,_

_Is the fact, _

_That I love you!_

_So I guess there's not a lot more to say,_

_Except that,_

_I hope that one day,_

_you'll come to realize,_

_just how perfect you are,_

_when I see you through my eyes._

_Because I love the way you look at me,_

_With those eyes,_

_So warm!_

_I love the way we kiss,_

_So gentle and so nice,_

_And finally the last thing,_

_That has me in your vice,_

_Is the fact, _

_That I love you!_

_And I always will, just so you know._

She was done, and yet again everyone clapped. Rex was speechless.

"Okay guys that's all for tonight. It was gonna be longer but I have an emergency situation to take care of at home." She said with a grim tone at the end.

"What?" asked Rex after she came skipping down the stage stairs.

"We may just have a teensy problem with one of the girl's old enemies." Said Molly.

"How teensy?" asked Rex. Molly sighed.

"Okay, maybe it's not so teensy. He wants to kill them. Apparently he's the king of darkness." Said Molly.

"WHAT?" yelled Rex, "I'm coming with you."

"No. Six will burst through my-" she said, but then she seemed to remember something. "No, I fixed that problem. Okay, you can come."

"How did you fix it?" he asked.

"I had Blade and Bomb work together. It's basically resistant to all attacks." Said Molly with a smile. Rex smiled back.

"Nice." He said. They all flew back, but Molly insisted on Rex not carrying her, even though he made a compelling argument. He pouted. Molly smiled and stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Your just so adorable when you pout!" said Molly. He pouted even more. That plan backfired. Molly giggled. He realized this was backfiring, so he put a big fake smile on his face. Molly started to laugh even harder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Now you look like a clown!" she said laughing and flying ahead. Rex silently fumed. Molly flew back at him all at once and kissed him passionately. He had a surprised look on his face, and when she pulled away, he asked:

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Because I'm crazy, and today I just happen to be excessively hyper. I thought you would expect these things from me by now." Said Molly.

"You'd think I would." Said Rex smiling.

They arrived at a few colored fire hydrants. Rex picked her up, and pressed the button for her. The other girls pressed their own communicators. They all went in the fire hydrants. They came out there, and the girls looked at Molly.

"I told Rex about our little problem, and now he's being overprotective." Said Molly.

"AAH." The girls said.

Just then, something smashed into the wall.

HAHAHAHA! You thought I wouldn't leave any suspense. Well you were wrong!


	7. Her

Disclaimer chapter 1. Are you ready? Here's what smashed into the wall!

Chapter 7

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Molly. Everyone looked at her quizzically.

"I'll give you one guess who that was, and what he didn't do!" said Molly.

"It was Six, wasn't it?" asked Bomb.

"Yup!" said Molly. "X-Ray vision, remember? You have it too."

"Can I come in? My head is throbbing." Said Six.

"See? That isn't so hard. I'll let you in." said Molly. She opened the door. He was clutching his head.

"Did you really have to install the new metal?" he asked.

"Did you really want to pay me more money to have it fixed? I just paid a little out of my own pocket so that I wouldn't need to take anymore out of yours." Molly said, "Plus it was really funny to see you ram into that wall." Rex smiled.

"Rex, can I talk to you?" Six asked.

"Sure." Said Rex. They walked into a separate room.

"Are you sure you want to go out with this girl?" Six asked.

"First of all, her name is Molly. second of all, why wouldn't I?" asked Rex angrily.

"You know you could lose your memory at any moment. What do you think she'd feel like if she woke up and her boyfriend didn't remember her?" Six asked.

"Well, that's true, but how would she feel if I broke up with her? She has had some seriously bad things happen in the past. I don't want to make another." Said Rex.

"Well at the very least you should tell her." Said Six.

"Okay." Said Rex.

They went in to the room again.

"Molly can I talk to you about something?" he asked. They went into another room Molly looked worried.

"What is it Rex?" Molly asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." He said. Molly looked like she was going to cry.

"You need to know that I blank out and forget everything sometimes." Said Rex, "I might wake up one day and forget who you are." Molly looked relived. She sighed.

"Oh, is that all?" she said. Rex looked at her with surprise.

"What do you mean is that all? I just told you I might forget you!" he said.

"I said is that all, because it happens to me too. I thought you were going to break up with me." She said with a smile.

"It happens to you too?" Rex said with astonishment.

"Ya. It almost happened again when I lost Lily." She said sadly, "I had known for some time if would happen, and I had told all the agents. I had been practicing resisting that kind of stuff though. But when it happened, I almost gave in. I really didn't want to remember it. But then I thought about all of the agents, and what would happen if I left. It was very sad. I couldn't do that. I fought with all my might, but it seemed like I was losing. Then I remembered something that gave me a lot more strength."

"What?" asked Rex.

"You." She said with a smile. This made Rex blush.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still very forgetful- Ahh!" she screamed, "I almost forgot! The pizzas! out of my way!" she yelled running to the oven. She opened it and smoke poured out. She grabbed a hose and dosed it. The pizzas were just little hunks of burnt stuff.

"AWW man!" said Molly.

"You cook better than Blossom." Said Bubbles eating one of the hunks.

"HEY!" yelled Blossom.

"MM. These are better than Blossom's." said Buttercup, also eating a hunk.

"Grrr." Growled Blossom.

"Well, you guys can have all you want." Said Molly.

"Can we just take some home?" asked Bubbles.

"Sure, here's some Tupperware." Said Molly. She turned to Rex.

"Do you see what I mean?" said Molly.

"By being forgetful, or what the agents would do without you?" said Rex with a smile. Molly pushed him a bit.

"Shut up!" she said jokingly. All seemed to be alright.

"Hey, at least you're not the worst cook in the world!" he said jokingly as well.

They both laughed. Just then, something banged against the wall. There was no doubt in any of their minds. This was Him. Molly got ready. The girls were too. Everyone was. The door slowly opened, and there, holding his head, was,

"Dexter?" Molly asked.

"I heard Rex flying over my house and I decided to check it out. You couldn't have told me about the wall reinforcement?" he said Angrily.

"Well, I told Bomb to tell- OOHHHH. Now I see what happened." Said Molly looking at Bomb's strained face. She was trying as hard as she could not to smile. She saw that she was caught and decided that trying not to smile, wasn't gonna help, so she laughed.

"What did I ever do to you?" Dexter asked.

"Nothing. It was just a chance to see someone crash into a steel wall. How could I pass up that chance?" asked Bomb.

"She's got you there Dexter." Said Molly. Dexter grumbled to himself a little.

"Fine, but what's going on? You all looked really stressed." Said Dexter.

"Well…" said Molly, then she explained everything to Dexter.

"Well. No wonder you guys are stressed. I'll stay and help." Said Dexter.

"Wait!" said Blossom, "Him can transform. How do we know it's really Dexter?"

Dexter sighed. "If I must prove it, fine." He said, "Molly, you had a huge crush on Rudy Tabooti when we were in 2nd grade." Molly blushed.

"That's Dexter alright. I only told two people about that. Dexter and Lily." Said Molly.

"You had a crush on Rudy?" asked Silver, "He was always gone!"

"I thought it made him mysterious!" Said Molly,

"Now can we get off the subject of Rudy? I would like to forget about second grade. That was the worst year of my life." Said Molly smacking her head.

"Why?" asked Silver.

"Because of Her that's why!" said Molly.

"Her?" asked Rex and the girls.

"Ya, I don't know where she is know, but she was the biggest bully around. She had pink hair, demonic red eyes, oh, I hated her. I remember that day that I was rid of her forever…"

FLASHBACK!

_Molly was scared. She looked around. Suddenly, she was tackled. Molly screamed. Dexter heard it, along with some others._

_Lily, Dexter, Silver, Alyssa, Kelly, Meghan, Naomi, Goldie, Bomb, Battle, Blade, and others came to see what was wrong. Surprisingly no teachers came._

"_Her, get off of me." Said Molly calmly, although her friends weren't looking calmly. They looked like they were about to tear Her's head off._

"_Make me Molly!" said Her evilly._

"_Oh she doesn't have to make you because one more word and I will!" said Kelly angrily._

"_No Kelly. I refuse to fight." Said Molly._

"_Well that will make this a lot easier." Said Her before giving Molly an Indian burn._

"_AAAHHH!" yelled Molly. She was beginning to get angry. Then Her punched her. Kelly, Blade, Meghan. Bomb, and all of them basically were about to rip her head off, when something happened. Molly had been picked on by Her since kindergarten. And she had had enough. _

_Suddenly, she jumped up and roared, Her fell off. Molly looked at Her and punched her hard in the face. She kicked and punched, it was a flurry. She was fed up with Her. At this point, Her decided to fight back. But Molly gave her one more swift kick to the head, and Her was knocked out. Everyone was looking at her with shock. Molly simply dusted off her blue jeans, picked up her backpack, looked at it, decided there was no permanent damage, went over to Her, made sure she wasn't dead, and then flew over to her friends._

"_So, you guys wanna go to my house and play some video games or blow up something?" said Molly._

"_Sure, sure, yeah." Said all of them unfazed. Then Molly picked up Dexter, and flew off with her friends. That was the last time she ever saw Her._

FLASHBACK OVER! BOO YA!

"I always love that story." Said Bomb.

"Ya. It's a good one." Said Dexter.

"Hmm. I would have never guessed." Said Blossom.

"No." said Bubbles.

"Never guessed what?" asked Molly.

"I would have never guessed you were bullied." Said Bubbles, "I thought you were popular."

"Far from it. But no one messes with me anymore." Said Molly.

"I wouldn't." said Buttercup.

Okay, that's all for now folks!


	8. Him dies

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 8

Rex yawned. He was very tired, so he was having a hard time not compiling with Molly's insisting orders to rest. He wanted to protect her, but he needed sleep. Molly saw this.

"Please Rex. How can you protect me when your this tired anyway?" asked Molly.

"But-" Rex tried to argue, but Molly put her finger over his mouth.

"Shh. Just take a nap. The sound of anyone coming in here would wake you up. Please. Your no use to anyone like this." She said.

Rex looked at her in a way that Molly didn't quite understand. It was a mix of worry and longing. But he shut his eyes and didn't complain. He lied down on Molly's lap. Soon she felt his breathing go steady. He was asleep. She stroked his head a few times. Then she got up slowly, and put his head on a pillow. She removed her hand from his head. He groaned slightly in protest, so she leaned down and kissed him quickly on the cheek. This seemed to satisfy him. She decided it was time to check on the boys.

"What's up?" asked Molly.

"There doing a lot better." Said Naomi.

"How's 'a lot better'?" asked Molly.

"They can fly." Said Naomi.

"Can they fight?" Molly asked.

"No."

"Dang it! Well, anymore energy for a healing left?"

"A little. But if I use it I won't be able to heal anyone during the fight."

"Rats." Molly said. "Just keep working with the medicines then."

"K." said Naomi, turning back to the boys.

"I'm gonna go back to the front room." Said Molly.

She went back to the front room. She saw Rex laying down. She sat down. Then she lied down next to him. She was really tired too, but she didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to stay awake and savor laying here. She gently kissed Rex's nose. She snuggled up. Then Rex grabbed a hold of her. She looked at him. This wasn't Rex.

His eyes were red.

This was Him.

Molly bit his arm.

She stood up.

He smiled.

"I guess this form wont trick you now." He said in a voice like Rex. Then he transformed into, well, Him.

"You jerk!" she said. Then she kicked his chin, kicked the side of his head, kicked him in the stomach, then kicked him the shin, then punched him in the eye, then kicked him in the other side of his face, then kicked him in the nuts three times. Then, just to make sure, she stepped twice on each of his hands and feet. She kept him awake.

"Where's Rex?" she asked with pure hate.

"Like I'll ever tell you." Said Him. She picked him up by the shirt.

"Tell me now or you will die." Said Molly with more hate.

"Fine! Fine! He's hidden in the place you go when you need to clear your head!" said Him. Molly was glad she got her answer, but she was still angry.

So she killed him.

Then she went to where she always went to clear her head.

Which was her secret bedroom.

She was always being disturbed in her real bedroom, so she made a secret one to sleep in when she was really stressed. She ran in. He was strapped to her circle bed eagle style. She ran over to him.

"And I needed to be protected." She said with a smile.

"I was asleep!" said Rex.

"And I killed the damn bastard after he told me where you were." Said Molly. That reminded her of something. She ran into the bathroom and used 8 bottles of mouthwash and 9 bars of soap.

"Ah, better." She said.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"He disguised himself as you and I kissed his nose!" said Molly.

"Oh. Well that explains it." He said. Molly smiled. She gently untied him. He just stayed like that for a few seconds. Then he stretched a little.

"Hey, why'd you create this room any way?" he asked.

"Everyone knew where I lived. It made it really easy to find me when someone had an idiotic problem." Molly said with annoyance. Rex stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Your just…Really beautiful when your annoyed." Said Rex. Molly blushed. Rex Blushed too.

"Um, I kinda wrote something, for you." He said.

"Really?" Molly said happily.

"Yeah, um," he said, clearing his throat. "Day by day Night by night Kiss by kiss Touch by touch Step by step I fall in love A love so incomprehensible So vivid So unique So wild, that not even the reign of God could control A passion so deep A need so necessary A want so strong The universe would not handle I love you today I'll love you tomorrow I'll love you forever." Molly looked at him dreamily.

"Wow…That was amazing…" she said wistfully. Rex blushed.

"Not that amazing…" said Rex.

"Are you kidding?" she said crawling up on the bed with him, "That was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard." Rex chuckled a little.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said, "It's just that, it's exactly what I thought when I heard you singing." Molly smiled even more. She yawned.

"I really want to take a nap, but I need to tell the girls about Him…" she said.

"How about you sleep, and I'll tell them." Said Rex.

"No. I'll tell them, then come back and take a nap." Said Molly. She got up and walked, because flying would take too much energy. Rex smiled.

"How about I fly you there?" he asked holding out his arms. Molly yawned.

"Okay." She said. He picked her up, and used the jetpack to fly them to the infirmary. When they got there, he set her down.

"What happened?" asked everyone. Molly explained. All except for the bedroom part. She just said she found Rex for that part.

"Well then, okay, so I'm guessing your going then." Said Blossom.

"Yup." Said Molly.

"And taking Rex?" asked Blossom.

"Wow. And you've only known me for 2 days." Said Molly. "Bye guys!" she said.

"Bye!" they all said. Rex picked her up and they flew off.

"So, is there anything else special about this room?" Rex asked.

"Tons." She said.

"Like?" he said with a smile. She pressed a button on the wall. Then chocolate emerged from the wall. Molly picked it up.

"Do you want some?" she asked.

"Sure." He said. He took the chocolate bar and ate some. She yawned. Rex looked at her.

"Oh yeah, you wanted a nap. Go on ahead." He said. He started to go off, but she grabbed him. She pulled him back beside her. She leaned on him. He snuggled up against her. He felt her breathing go steady. He was getting up, but he couldn't move. He saw she was still holding on tight.

"Not a chance buster." She said with her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep. Rex smiled. He decided he would just fall asleep with her. She got up and pressed a button on a wall. A remote came out of the wall and a giant screen TV came down. She turned it on. It was the infirmary.

"Spy cams?" he asked.

"Yup. Even when I want to get away from them, I've still got to make sure they don't get in trouble. But I don't wanna watch them right now." She said, changing the channel. They were suddenly watching a romance movie. Rex blushed as she snuggled even closer. She smelled like flowers. She yawned.

"Hey, I almost forgot, I need to do a few things before I go to sleep." Said Molly. She got up and Rex felt a lot less nervous.

That is, until the shower turned on.

He couldn't focus. What was she doing in there?

Well what she was doing, obviously, was taking a shower. After she was done, she dried off. Then she put on a night gown. Long. She came back out skipping. She hated showers, but after you were done, they did give you some zing. She snuggled back up to Rex. He was so warm. He blushed. She didn't. she yawned, and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Would you mind if I-" she asked.

"Not at all." He asked, eager to please her. Little did he know what the request was. She crawled up onto his chest, between his legs. He looked surprised, and his face was bright red. She saw this and looked at him quizzically.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked. He blushed even more.

"Um, well, no reason." He said. She looked at him quizzically again.

"You do know what I was going to ask right?" Molly asked.

"um, not exactly." He said Blushing even harder.

"It's really cold when you just come out of the shower, so I was hoping to snuggle up next to you to get warm." She explained.

"Oh." He said, but his blush didn't leave. She crawled up to his head. She kissed each of his cheeks. They turned an even deeper shade of red. She crawled back down and laid her head on his chest. She snuggled up to it.

"You're really warm. Maybe I should keep you around for after I take showers all the time." She said. His blush deepened. She could see he was uncomfortable, but mistook the reason. She left and got him some pajamas. she smiled at him and beckoned toward the bathroom. He left and got changed. They were flannel, and very comfortable. He came back and sat down and she cuddled up to him like she had been before. She could feel his muscles pressed against her, and she felt safer. It was stupid, she knew, because she was a superhero, but he made her feel so safe. She climbed up so slowly, he didn't even notice until she was kissing him. Then he realized how far up she'd come. He knew that he should have told her to stop, and get some rest, but he loved her. He needed the kiss. They both did. Molly and Rex were joined in heart, mind, and soul. They loved each other. They slowly broke the kiss up. Then, they decided it was time to sleep. Rex laid his head back on the pillow, holding Molly, and Molly laid her head on Rex's chest, holding him. This man was her life, her love, her savior, and at times, her responsibility.

And she loved him so much it hurt.

Thanks for reading guys!


	9. Her is back

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 9

Bubbles looked over at Boomer. She didn't trust him. She had said she did to make him feel safe. But she didn't trust him and she knew her sisters didn't either. Bubbles wondered where Molly went for her nap with Rex. Boomer walked over to her. He sat down.

"Hey Bubbles." He said.

"Hi Boomer!" she said trying to sound as sugary sweet as possible even though she wanted to gouge his throat out.

"hey, there's something I wanted to tell you…" he said nervously.

"Ya?" she asked.

"Well, um, I'd give anything to see the sun set on the horizon, I'd do anything to gaze at a full moon in the night sky; Even a rainbow would make me smile, And I'd love to swim in crystal clear waters Of an untouched sea; Sometimes I'll see a shooting star, And try to gaze from afar, All the diamonds in the night sky; The mist on the mountains is breathtaking, As is walking in rainforest; To see cascading waterfalls I'd do anything for, As to stand on the highest peak in the world, And look at the sights below; I'd love to soar on wings above the clouds, Across the bluest skies; I'd do anything to see  
All the beautiful things in the world, Like a red rose blooming in the Sahara, Like a river twisting through a dusty land, All the beautiful things in the world; But I also know I am looking at The world's most beautiful creation, Every time you smile, And every time I look into your eyes." He said. Bubbles blushed.

"Um, okay then." She said. "Bye!" and ran off. She busted into Molly's secret bedroom, waking them both up.

"Bubbles, what are you doing in here? How did you even find it?" she asked.

"You have a big neon sign above the door that says 'Molly's secret bedroom'. And no one's found it yet?" asked Bubbles.

"Oddly enough no. I put that sign there so I wouldn't lose it." Said Molly, "Now what is it?"

"I-I think B-Boomer likes m-m-me." She stuttered with difficulty.

"And? Is that all?" asked Molly impatiently.

"Well, he's evil!" yelled Bubbles.

"Let me ask you this, would an evil man risk his own life to save his arch-enemy?" said Molly. Leaving it like that, she left the room.

"In case you were wondering, the answer to that question is more than likely no." said Rex before following her out. Bubbles felt horrible. She had almost forgot.

"Boomer…" she said to herself.

"yeah Bubbles?" he asked.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Since you said, 'Boomer…' to yourself." Boomer said.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I was looking for you and bumped into Molly and Rex and they told me where you were." He said sitting next to her on the bed. Bubbles and Boomer yawned at the same time. They were both very tired.

"Well, I should probably head to bed." Said Bubbles.

"I'll just sleep here." Said Boomer flopping down on the bed. Bubbles smiled. She flew off.

"So, I guess that ends our private time for the night." Said Rex.

"No, no, no." said Molly, "I built this place. Don't you think I would have more than one secret place?" she opened a door. They walked in. Rex couldn't believe his eyes. She looked pleased with his reaction. The place was a meadow with flowers, especially roses. In the middle of it all was a crystal clear pool, untried by anything. He turned his head back to Molly. She was in her bikini from earlier that day.

"You don't want a nap anymore?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Being scared half to death kinda woke me up. So you wanna?" she asked.

"Count me in." He said. She pressed the buttons on the communicator to change him into his swimsuit. She jumped in the pool. Rex didn't see her for a while. She walked over to the pool and looked in.

"Molly?" he asked. She popped out of the wall and kissed his mouth quickly and went back down. He smiled. This was a game he could play. He dove down. He spotted her. He swam over as fast as he could, but she wasn't there. He was puzzled. Then he felt something on his back. She was kissing his shoulder blades!

'_That is so hot…"_ He thought to himself. Then he spun around and grabbed her. She squealed a little, but not enough to need to go up right away. But Rex decided to take her up any way, just to be safe. She knew just how to turn the tables on him. She kissed his abs. he shivered, and did he, oh god he did, he moaned. That made her happy. She indulged herself with this, until he dropped her. Then she came back up laughing. Then she went up and shook her head, and he drooled a little. Then she flew above him, confidant in the fact if he did the jet pack thing now, he'd sink. She grabbed him and pulled him up to the bank. She licked his navel. He squeaked and squirmed away. Molly smiled at him devilishly. She indulged now in THIS toy. Rex's squeal sounded so cute. He tried to swat her away, but she just batted it away and held him still. Then she gave one more, hard lick and his squeal was tremendous. She laughed.

"You squeal like a girl!" Molly said.

"Do not!" Laughed Rex.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Said Molly, "In fact, I think it's really cute." She said. Rex laughed nervously. He blushed. Just then, Naomi burst in.

"Oh come on! How'd you find me?" she asked.

"I followed the squealing. That was you, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, what's wrong?" asked Molly. Rex looked at her shocked. She had taken the credit for the squeal for him.

"Well, let's just say Her's back and she's pretty pissed off that you killed her dad." Said Naomi. Molly turned pale.

"H-Him I-Is H-H-Hers d-d-d-d-dad?" asked Molly. Naomi nodded her head sadly. Molly's eyes got really wide.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she ran into the hallway.

"Well, from past experiences, she's probably going to hide for a while. Maybe until it's over, depending." Said Naomi.

"Okay then…I thought she was really brave." Said Rex.

"She is." Said Naomi, "But this is a girl who beat her up countless times."

"Well, I guess that makes sense…" Rex said. The ground shook.

"Look whose here." Said Naomi. They went outside. All the agents were there, except Molly. She was still hiding.

"Where is she?" Her screamed.

"We won't tell you!" Screamed Silver back. Her looked down. She zapped Silver with her eyebeams. Then she zapped several others. Battle came jumping towards her with anger, but she kicked her away. Several others tried to lay a hit on Her, but they all failed. Then Rex tried to hit her. She punched him. Then, the moment her fist connected, something came out of a nearby bush and knocked her for a loop, then hid again. Her looked around wondering what it was. Rex tried to hit her again while she was distracted, but she swatted him down like a fly. Again, the mysterious thing came and knocked Her on the head a few times. This really puzzled her, but she thought she had found the trigger. It was this boy. She picked him up, and the thing sprang out, causing her to drop Rex, caught him, placed him on the ground, and hid again, all at the speed of light. Her was beginning to get angry with this unknown force. Her face was turning red.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE SHOW YOURSELF!" She said, but whatever it was, it wasn't coming out. So Her charged up a beam, and aimed it at the boy. But as soon as she fired, the thing was there, and deflected her attack to once again hurt her, and hid! Her was angry. She charged at the boy, certain this would make the girl come, and she did, but as Her was about to grab whomever it was, the thing grabbed her hand, spun her around, and flung her to the floor, then hid yet again. Her stood there, and yet again, the thing came out, but this time, she didn't seem to hurt Her. It just kind of came up, and then hid, seeming to taunt Her. Her grabbed the boy, and prepared to grab the thing, but something in her underpants exploded! Bomb laughed, and Her focused her wrath on this girl. The thing came out, but Her was ready this time. She grabbed the thing and held it up high.

It was Molly.

She hadn't wanted to show herself, but she was not about to let Her hurt Rex! At least not without a price. So, she came up with that clever method. But now Her had her. Molly wasn't the type to give up though. She kicked her in the stomach, and then gave Her her right hook.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Molly. Something was welling up inside her, something that should be left alone. But Her was determined. She kicked her in the stomach, and then gave her a few good punches of her own.

She really shouldn't have done that.

Molly's eyes glowed with a violet fury, and she charged a beam, that was the size of Pluto. Very impressive considering a few people could land on Pluto. She launched it, and when Her tried to dodge, it followed her. Then it smashed into her. She was blown forward, and a lot of body parts went this way and that.

"And that's what happens when I get really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really pissed off!" Molly yelled. Then she flew into the hideout, and everyone flew behind her, unsure of what to do. They couldn't find her though. This was because she was in her most secret room, the chocolate room. She kept this room such a secret, because all of her agents loved chocolate. After she had eaten her fill, she went downstairs. Everyone looked at her.

"Now what do we do?" asked Silver.

"I don't know about you, but I'M going to bed." Molly said. Everyone else agreed, this could wait until morning. Rex felt safe letting her go home now. But little did they all know about the limbs outside that were joining back together…

OMG! HER IS, IS, A THINGY! Keep reading guys. -.


	10. What's it gonna take for Her to die?

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 10

Molly was in her room. She yawned. It had been a long day, and she was so tired. She saw a flash of pink out the window, and only three reasons for that came to her head.

One: Her had somehow come back.

Two: Blossom came to visit.

Three: Pigs had learned how to fly.

Gosh she hoped it was two. Then the world wouldn't be ending, and she wouldn't die. She looked out the window and whatever it was jumped out at her. The lightning from the storm outside flashed.

Yup, it was one.

She kicked Her in the head.

"Oh come on what does it take to get rid of you?" Molly said with frustration.

"Figure that out on your own." Said Her with a smile. Molly flew away and Her followed her. Molly grabbed a cup of holy water and splashed it on Her. Her melted. Molly wiped the sweat off her brow.

"I always knew she was a demon." Molly said with a smile.

She smiled and then realized someone was watching her. She spun to where she felt the eyes glaring from.

It was Rex.

And she was in her nightgown.

She 'eeped' and blushed a deep red.

"S-Sorry Rex." She stuttered embarrassed out of her mind. "I just, Her snuck into my bedroom, and, well, I needed to find a way to finally be rid of her, and so I came here and splashed holy water on her."

"It's okay." Said Rex, "I understand. The thing is, you woke me up, and when I saw the purple streak, followed by a red one, I thought I'd better go check it out. Looks like I was right to be suspicious."

"Okay, well, bye!" she said flying off as quickly as possible. Then she climbed under her covers and waited for tomorrow, when she would start to train the Powerpuff girls.

Okay, well that's that. Short chapter, I didn't want to do a whole lot. I've been kinda lazy lately. -_-'


	11. The New Moon

Disclaimer chapter 1. Oh, and I'm adding my friend Briee's favorite characters to this story just for her. Sonic the Hedgehog! Which I obviously don't own. Just like I obviously don't own Generator Rex.

Chapter 11

Molly woke up. She groaned. She had to train the girls today. She knew she did. But she didn't want to. Well, she wasn't doing most of the training, but she had to be there to oversee it all. She got up, pressed her communicator button to get dressed, and then flew down. She saw the girls completely ready to get started. Molly yawned.

"Can I get some hot chocolate over here?" she asked. Silver flew over.

"I thought you might say that." She said handing the chocolate to her.

"Thanks." She said. Alyssa came over. So did Naomi.

"We both helped. Considering how much work goes into this organization that you take care of, we just wanted to thank you." Naomi said.

"Aww shucks guys." Said Molly. Then a girl with blond hair, glasses, blue eyes, a blue shirt, and blue jeans flew in. she had a bracelet with blue string and a flute charm.

"Briee!" she yelled. Her and the girl hugged and jumped up and down.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet my other half." Molly said.

"You mean you're better half." Said the girl smirking. Molly laughed and pushed the girl playfully.

"Shut up!" she said. "Anyway, this is Brianna."

"Pleased to meet ya girls." She said. A blue hedgehog flew by them, lifting the girl's skirts up.

"Sonic!" Brianna said. The hedgehog stopped.

"Sorry Brianna. But Amy's on my tail! I've got to get going again at top speed." Sonic said.

"Sonic!" a pink hedgehog yelled running in. This is Amy.

"Uh-oh." Sonic said before taking off again.

"Come here my darling Sonic!" Amy yelled. They flew past and the girls had to hold their skirts down.

"Just a normal day at base." Molly said.

"NORMAL? THIS IS ANYTHING BUT NORMAL!" yelled the girls.

"This happens just about every day." Molly said. Sonic came tearing through with Amy tearing right behind him. The girls held down there skirts.

"You shouldn't be wearing skirts." Brianna said.

"Well then what should we wear?" Asked Bubbles.

"Here. Some pants and a tunic top outta work." Said Molly. She gave them the clothes, and they went and changed. Then Brianna looked down at the calendar.

"Eep!" she said. Molly looked at her.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"T-Tomorrow is a new moon." She said, "You know what happens to you on a new moon."

"Oh-No!" everyone but the Powerpuff girls said. Then Rex came in.

"I was walking by and heard an Oh-no. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Perfect!" Brianna said, "Rex, you need to guard Molly tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, everyday on a new moon, first Molly twitches, then she fidgets, then she eats any and all chocolate she can get her hands on. Nothing can stop her, only slow her down. This is why I built this containment area a while back. It will hold her, but it needs a guard. You can't fall for a single word she says. Don't open that door until the sun is up. She is really tricky." Brianna said.

"I don't know… I don't want Rex to see that side of me. Can't you do it?" Molly asked.

"You know I would, except you never return the favor during the full moon, when it happens to me." Brianna said.

"Point taken." Molly said. Then she turned to Rex.

"No matter what I say, no matter how much I plead, no matter what I do, you have to keep me in there." Molly said.

"Come on. How bad can it be?" Rex said.

"The last time I got out during the new moon I ate the life-size Eiffel tower made out of chocolate the city made and was still hungry." Molly said.

"I see your point." Rex said.

"And once I am in this state I will do anything to get my hands on chocolate." Said Molly,

"And hence the indestructible walls in the chamber." Said Brianna. She glances outside. The sun is going down, but since there is a new moon, the moon cannot be seen coming up.

Molly started to twitch.

Brianna shoves her in and puts the locking mechanism to use.

Molly began to fidget.

"It's for your own good Molly!" Brianna yelled.

Molly's eyes got wide.

"I. Need. CHOCOLATE!" she yelled. She was submerged. She tried bashing against the walls to get out.

"Now do you see what I mean Rex?" Brianna said.

"Yeah. I'd hate to be standing between her and a piece of chocolate tonight." Said Rex.

"I did once." Said Brianna, showing a scar.

"Let's just say it didn't turn out to well." She said, "That's why we need this. So people won't get hurt by her excessive need for chocolate."

"So what kind of stuff should I expect?" he asked. Brianna looked thoughtful for a moment, and then her eyes got wide.

"Maybe I should stay with you. Last time we had Dexter guard her…" Brianna said, and then from another room they heard,

"Never again!"

"Dexter!" Brianna yelled back, "Don't interrupt me!"

"Sorry! But it was a really horrible experience!" Dexter yelled.

"Wow." Said Rex. He had guessed what had happened from the reaction.

"Hey! Brianna! I'll give you all the paper and crayons you could want!" Molly yelled.

"Sorry Molly, not a chance!" said Brianna.

"Maybe this latest chapter in my story that you're hooked on?" Molly yelled.

"The newest chapter!" Brianna said, and Rex could see she was about to cave. He grabbed a hold of Brianna.

"Brianna! It's either just paper or she'll give it to you after the trance wears off." Said Rex.

"Y-You're right. But I so want it right now." Said Brianna longingly.

"Rex! I'll give you the comic book you wanted!" Molly yelled.

"C-Comic book?" Rex said. Brianna grabbed him.

"No! It's a trap!" said Brianna.

"Y-You're right. But I really wish you weren't…" he said longingly.

20 min. later…

Molly sat sadly in the containment center. There was no way to get out. Brianna and Rex just had nothing in common to bribe them with! Except…

That's it!

She went over to a thing in the containment center. She held it to her neck.

"If you don't let me out, I'll cut my head off!" she said.

"NO!" they both yelled. Neither of them could bear to see Molly hurt. They fell to their knees.

"Let me out!" Molly said.

"Are you sure she'd do this?" said Rex.

"I don't know, but are you willing to take that chance?" Brianna asked.

"No." said Rex, and with that, they opened the door. Molly flew out.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Molly laughed loudly, "NOW I WILL GET MY CHOCOLATE! AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" she yelled. Rex looked ashamed.

"I gave in." he said.

"So did I. plus this is the longest we've ever kept her in there. And the hideout's on lockdown. She can't get out." Brianna said to comfort him, "Normally that wouldn't stop her, but since she added that wall, there is no way she can get out."

"WHAT?" she yelled. She grabbed her sharp instrument.

"LET ME OUT OR ELSE!" she yelled.

"I can't! You designed the system to keep us in here and others out until sunrise!" Molly shouted. Molly dropped the sharp instrument and yelled, bashing against the wall in ultimate fury. Rex looked outside. The sun was rising.

Molly's eyes got smaller.

Then she stopped fidgeting.

Then she stopped twitching.

Then she fell to the ground.

And of course the lockdown stopped/

"Ugh. How much damage did I do?" Molly asked.

"None surprisingly." Said Brianna. Then she left to the kitchen.

"Well then were getting better at this." She said. She turned to Rex.

"Sorry. I didn't want to get you mixed up in all this." Said Molly.

"It's okay." Said Rex. Dexter slid down a tube.

"Okay, Molly isn't dead, is she?" Dexter asked with worry.

"No." said Rex.

"Where's Brianna?" Dexter asked, now switching his concern.

"Right here." Said Brianna coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich. Dexter ran up and kissed her. She looked surprised and dropped her sandwich. Rex and Molly's jaw dropped open.

WTF? WHY DID HE KISS BRIANNA? THIS IS INSANE! But then again so am I.


	12. VIOLET

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 12

Molly was in utter shock.

"Did Dexter just kiss Brianna, or am I insane?" asked Molly. Rex was in shock, but he still had to make a wise crack about that one.

"Both." He said. And just as Molly slugged him in the arm, Brianna slugged Dexter in the face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I've been keeping something from you guys." Dexter said.

"As if that wasn't obvious." Molly said sarcastically.

"What I meant was I've had a crush on Brianna for the past 8 years." Dexter said. Brianna blushed.

"You have?" she asked.

"Yes, and I can't keep silent about it anymore!" He said with a mix of what seemed like love and fury.

"Give me time to think about it, k?" she said, still a bit in shock.

"No. Not okay." Said Dexter, "I love you. I need to know now. Will you be my girlfriend or not?" Dexter asked.

"Well, I," said Brianna.

"No time for personal things guys, we've got a big one." Said Molly jumping on her computer screen, "Looks like aliens. I know its Ben's territory, but these ones look especially bad. We should go help." Brianna looked at her sister in everything. She was saving Brianna from having to make that decision.

"You're the best, Molly." She whispered into Molly's ear.

"I know, and don't you ever forget it." Molly whispered into Briee's ear. They hugged. Then they all left.

Ben was a bit overwhelmed. This alien was really powerful, and of course it was after him. Kevin and Gwen were a bit overwhelmed too. Ben sighed. If only there were more of them…

But then a purple tornado came in and knocked the alien to the ground. Then it stopped. A girl was standing there. She looked like she was about to barf.

"Oh god. Not a good idea." Molly said, "Oh. I think I'm gonna throw up." She puked.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to spin around like that since you ate such a big breakfast." Brianna ate.

"Don't be a smart ass." Molly said angrily before throwing up again. Brianna smiled.

"At least I'm smart." Said Brianna.

"You suck." Molly said.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Gwen.

"I'm Molly. This is Brianna, and where did the boys go?" Molly asked before puking again.

"Right here!" Molly heard Rex cry. She turned around, and Dexter was on the back of Rex's hover motorcycle. Molly smiled. Rex sure as heck knew how to make an entrance.

"And the boy driving the motorcycle is Rex and the other boy hanging on for dear life is Dexter." Molly said with a smirk.

"It's not my fault he drives like a maniac!" Dexter yelled as he got off.

"If we could get back to the matter at hand…" Molly said pointing to the alien who was getting away.

"Right." Everyone said. Ben tuned into Swampfire.

"Swampfire!" he yelled. Gwen threw mana balls at him. Kevin had turned into stone. Molly came at him with her hands up to punch and Brianna at her side ready to do the same. Rex brought his smack hands out, and Dexter brought out his giant robot. They all started kicking his butt. Then Molly said,

"I think that's enough. We don't want to kill him." Then everyone backed off. The alien was arrested.

"We make a good team." Kevin pointed out.

"Yeah." Molly said. Then she heard a shriek. She turned around to the direction of the scream. Brianna had heard it too. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Time to go!" They said, and grabbed the boys and flew to the direction of the sound. The Ben 10 team followed them. They got in there, and saw Six was just getting to this spot.

It was providence.

Molly grabbed Six and flew them all up to the spot where she had heard the sound. They saw doctor Holiday being dragged into a hole. Or rather, a dimensional rift. Six looked angry. He went up and sliced the mechanical, wolf looking thing that had her. Molly grabbed Holiday. The wolf tried to take her from Molly, but to no avail.

"You're not taking her." Molly said, "Not unless you take me too." And she dropped Holiday to the floor.

"And you're not taking me without a fight." She said putting her fists up. The wolf went back in the portal.

"That's what I thought." Molly said. "Here doctor, let me help you." She said helping doctor holiday up.

"Let's go to the infirmary." Doctor Holiday said. They went out into the hallway. The gang heard screaming. They went into the hallway. Molly had gashes and bruises all over. Doctor Holiday was screaming. Six and Rex looked furious. She screamed.

"Put her down!" Both Rex and Six screamed furiously. They ran towards the wolf. He squeezed them and they screamed. The two of them stopped in their tracks.

"One step closer and your precious doctor and this interfering girl will meet an untimely death." Said the wolf. Molly squirmed.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she said as she recovered from unconsciousness. "You stupid bastard let me go!"

"I liked it better when you had shut up." Said the Wolf. He smacked her in the face and she was unconscious again. Rex lunged forward, but Six stopped him. He looked at Six and saw he was just as angry, but they knew what would happen should they get any closer. He left through the portal, Doctor Holiday and Molly in tow. Doctor Holiday screamed,

"SIX!" and Six looked at the wolf with rage.

"Do you have anything to get us there?" he asked the others.

"Yeah, but Blade took it to deal with Rainbow." Dexter said. Brianna was angry. She screamed and dropped to the ground. Molly and her were bonded by more than there personality's. they were the best friends of the school, partners in crime, sisters. They balanced each other out. When Molly was about to do something crazy, a lot of the time Brianna had the sense to stop her. And opposite, when Brianna was about to do something crazy, Molly had the sense to stop her. Brianna was the artist and Molly was the writer. Brianna was the earth and Molly was the sky. Brianna and Molly needed to be together. Not at all times, but if they couldn't save her… Brianna would be just Robin without Batman, or, well that was all she had, but still. She was unhappy. She was going to get Molly back.

No matter what happened.

She picked up her phone.

"Blade, You Bomb, Naomi, and Battle need to get here NOW." She said. Then a big robot with Purple mechanical hair and looked like D.Y.N.A.M.O. kind of was at the window.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Blade said from the driver's seat.

"What is this?" Ben asked.

"Violent Intelligent Obliterating Large Electronic roboT or V.I.O.L.E.T." Said Bomb from the backseat, "Now hop in and tell us where we need to go."

"Abysus." Six and Rex said.

"K.K. Yahoo!" Blade said making the robot go insanely fast and ending up at Abysus. "Were here." Everyone was pressed to the back wall with their eyes wide open.

"What?" Blade asked, "Too much?"

For the rest you have to wait until the next chapter.


	13. Van Kleiss

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 13

"Maybe just a bit." Bomb said.

They all got out. They were at Van Kleiss's castle. Rex broke the door and Six was right behind him, both enraged. They found the cell Holiday was in, and busted her out.

"Where's Molly?" Rex asked desperately.

"They took her, I don't know where." Doctor Holiday asked. There were tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Six asked with, something that sounded like concern, but couldn't be. This was Six! He never was concerned.

"W-We went in the hallway…"

FLASHBACK!

_Doctor Holiday looked at this girl. She seemed to like Rex a lot. Was this the Molly Six was always talking about? But she was… Just a teenage girl. She shook her head. She saw what that girl did back there. She should know better than that. She's seen Rex in action, and he LOOKED like just a teenage boy._

_Just then, a portal opened up and Biowolf tried to take them. But Molly smacked his hand away._

_She put Holiday down._

"_I've told you before and I'll tell you again if I have to. She's not leaving here. And if you really want her, your gonna have to take me too." Molly said._

"_That can be arranged." He said. He grabbed on to both of them, and molly kicked him in the chest, sending him flying towards a wall._

"_I guess I didn't mention that if you want to take me your gonna have a fight on your hands." She said in a fashion that sounded like, well, Rex. She fought hard and valiantly, but it soon became apparent she was losing. He grabbed Doctor Holiday and tried to drag her away, but even with all those gashes and bruises, Molly would never let go. Biowolf knocked her out, but she still wouldn't let go. _

"_She's a stubborn one. Take her with us." Said Scalamander. Biowolf picked them both up. Holiday screamed._

FLASHBACK TEMPORARALY OVER.

"And then we came." Dexter said.

"Yes." Said Holiday.

"And after?" Rex asked.

Holiday Reminisced in her own mind.

FLASHBACK RESTART!

_Biowolf threw them in a cage. Molly was awake again. Holiday rushed over to her._

"_Are you okay?" Molly asked._

"_Am I okay? You're the one who took a severe beating. All for me. Why?" Holiday asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Three reasons." Molly said, "One, you're my friend. And NOONE hurts my friends."_

"_Two," she continued, "I've vowed to myself not to stand by and let the innocent get hurt."_

"_And three, which is not the least important one, but not the most important," Molly said, "You're the only one in the world who can save Rex if he gets hurt. I could never bear it if he was hurt, and there was no way to save him. Naomi could heal his body, but his Nanites, there not healable. And he needs them to survive. I look at him, and even though I know it's not true, I see someone as fragile as glass, that I can't fix if he breaks. I'm just, just, just," she said and seemed to grapple with words, and decided on one._

"_Useless." She said._

"_What are you talking about?" Holiday said, "I may be able to patch him up afterwords, but you're the one who can protect him out there, not me. I've seen you protect him, and though he's way to proud to ever admit it, Six too. Just promise me you'll keep him safe."_

"_I promise." Molly said, "After I get us out of here." She got up with a struggle._

"_What are you doing? You know you're too weak to-"_

"_Do you know a better way to get out?" Holiday gave her a nod. Molly tried to charge up her laser eyes, but they wouldn't work. Biowolf came in. _

"_It's time we disposed of you, meddling child." He said. Holiday tried to stop him, but he just knocked her aside. He grabbed Molly, who was fighting as best as she could with as weak as she was, and left. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"I remember something." Holiday said, "Biowolf said it was time to 'dispose of her'. Do you think that means?" Rex's eyes got wide.

"He's gonna kill her." He said with worry, grief, and hate.

They all busted through the first door, but the second one wouldn't break. They could see threw it though, because it was transparent. Molly was in there. Her hands and feet chained together, and to the floor as well. She was blindfolded too. She was struggling for all she was worth, but that wasn't much.

"If you want to live, you should join us. Lily made the mistake of not joining us. But, you know how that turned out." Van Kleiss said.

"YOU sent that, that, DEMON to kill Lily?" Molly said with fury. Rex felt angry too. He knew very well what she was talking about. And from the looks of Dexter, Brianna, Bomb, Battle, Blade, and Naomi, they did too.

"Well, not Kill. Capture. Death would have only sent her to a place she could get away from. You know she travels back and forth from that world. She would have been back in a heartbeat. We captured her soul, and stored it here." Van Kleiss said with a smile.

"Let her go. Or else." Molly said with a hatred so deep, so intense, so evil sounding, it could frighten the bravest of souls.

But not Van Kleiss.

"How? You're horribly beat up, you're chained down, and you're even blindfolded. There is no way on earth you could harm me." Said Van Kleiss with a confidence Rex wanted to rip out of his vocal cords. Molly smirked.

"What's so funny?" Van Kleiss said with a frown.

"You forgot my greatest weapon," she said with a laughter kind of taunting in her voice, "My voice."

Van Kleiss's eyes got wide.

Molly sang. They were all under a trance. Even the gang. But they struggled with it. They would get close to undoing the chains, and then remember who it was, and stop.

"If you won't just comply this way, then I must use another method with my voice" she said. Dexter knew what she meant.

"Everyone, get down and cover your ears!" He said with urgency. They all did what he said.

Molly screamed.

It was deadly, loud, ear piercing. It forced the pack to their knees. And then it broke the chains. Molly untied her blind fold. She walked over to Van Kleiss.

"Now tell me where Lily is." She said with pure hatred.

Hey! Keep reading guys!


	14. Lily

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 14

Van Kleiss looked terrified of the girl in front of him. The pack began to walk toward her, but the sight of her glowing laser eyes staring at them made them back up.

"Tell me now or you shall die!" She said, her eyes glowing brighter at the word 'die'.

"There! In the box!" Van Kleiss said like the coward he was. She knew if she flew over something bad would happen to her, so she just laser-beamed the box. After the box disintegrated, a knife and a spring were visible.

He had tried to trick her.

And that was one thing Molly didn't take.

She loomed over him and grabbed him by the neck.

She squeezed.

"You will tell me the real location of Lily, NOW!" She said squeezing harder.

"The, jar!" he said without much breath, "She's in, The jar!" Molly put him down.

"Open it." She said, not wishing to fall for another trick. His face went pale.

"W-Why?" He asked.

"I knew it! You tried to trick me again!" She said. She blasted the jar and there was a loud bang.

There had been a loaded gun in the jar.

Aimed.

To.

Kill.

She grabbed him by the neck with one hand and grabbed his head with the other.

"If you refuse to tell me, then I will have to search your mind myself!" She said with pure hate and complete fury. She went into his mind. She unlocked everything that looked either,

A: Like it held a memory he didn't wish to remember.

B: Secure and locked up.

C: Like it contained useless things, or

D: looked like fun to open.

In a matter of seconds, Van Kleiss was screaming from the memories she had released. The pack moved closer to her, seeing that she couldn't see them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dexter said from the other side of the door, "If she's removed from him, he could be a drooling idiot for all of his life." The pack stopped. They would just have to watch her torture their master.

Finally, after realizing virtually every memory Van Kleiss wanted to forget, Molly came back up.

"You should have just told me." Said Molly, smirking at his discomfort, "I still found out, and it caused more pain than necessary. But, you've got to crack a few eggs to make an omelet I suppose. And boy do you look like you've cracked." She threw him to the floor, and wandered over to the book shelf. She looked at each book carefully, and stopped at one that didn't make much since to be on Van Kleiss's Book shelf, considering it was a sketch book.

But Molly knew better than to say it was just a sketch book.

It was the one Brianna lost 2 days before the Bunny had come.

It had a picture of Lily in it, although, it didn't look like Brianna had drawn it. Brianna had drawn it looking happy, wild, and crazy, as Lily normally was.

But this one looked scared, defeated, and most of all, trapped.

Molly tore the page out. She lit it on fire with her eye beams. And as the picture burned, something appeared next to her. Feet, then legs, then chest, then arms, then lower hair, then face, then upper hair.

It was the girl in the picture.

Or in other words, Lily.

At first, she looked frozen, stuck in the position of the drawing when it was burned. Then, she shook her head. She looked startled. She saw Molly, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I knew you'd save me." She said through tears of pure joy.

Then Rex finally burst through the door.

Lilly jumped him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's okay! This is Rex. Remember?" Molly said. Lily closed her eyes. She got off him.

"Ya. Sorry Rex. I've been in that picture too long." Lily said with a smile. She walked over to Ben, Kevin, and Gwen.

"But I _DON'T _remember these three." Said Lily.

"This is Ben, Kevin, and Gwen." Said Molly.

"Oh yeah! The plumbers! We haven't met before, but I've heard a lot about you." She said with another smile.

"Hey. And you are?" Ben asked.

"I'm Lily." She said with a smile.

Van Kleiss laughed.

"You think you've won. But now you will feel my wrath!" Said Van Kleiss. His minions came out of him. They ran to Violet, and Molly took a deep breath.

"We need getaway plan Alpha-10. Now!" She yelled.

"No!" Yelled Dexter.

"It's too dangerous!" Brianna said.

"You'll kill us all!" Naomi Yelled.

"Okay, what's plan Alpha-10?" Rex asked.

"I get to drive." Bomb said.

Everyone screamed. She went into the driver's seat, and before they knew it, they were zooming at dangerous speeds through the forest, twisting and turning, and just barely missing the trees.

"YAHOO!" Bomb screamed.

Yes, it was terrifying, but the pack couldn't figure out what they were doing. Just when the pack expected them to turn left, they turned right! When they expected them to go through a tunnel, they flew up and did 5 loopdie-loops.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" Lilly yelled.

"Baby." Bomb yelled. Then they went into a sonic boom! They came out at home.

"You should let me drive more often." Bomb said, looking back at her quivering passengers.

"Not. Likely." Molly said struggling to get up. A few of them got out and horfed.

"What's your guys problem?" Bomb said with a raised eyebrow and a sarcastic voice.

That's it for this one guys!


	15. Nate

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 15

Molly relaxed. The last week or so had been insane. Between training the girls, school, getting kidnapped, hanging out with the team, hanging out with Rex, and fighting the annoying Perfectlycute girls, she was pooped. She heard a knock at the door. She got up. She opened the door.

"Ugh, hey Jenny." Molly said. "What's up?"

The teenage robot smiled. Her blue pigtails shined.

"Well, I've got a date tonight and-" Jenny said.

"Say no more. Come on. Dexter's not in the hideout. He's upstairs looking at my new flat screen TV." Molly said leading Jenny upstairs.

"Thanks. The only other genius I know is Sheldon, and I can't ask him to help me get ready for a date." Jenny said.

"Dexter! Jenny needs your help again!" Molly yelled.

"Of course." Dexter said. He put down his screwdriver. "Luckily I finished getting you all the bonus channels free."

"Thanks Dex! You're the best!" Molly and Jenny said at the same time.

Molly waited outside.

In about 10 minutes, Jenny came out. She was painted red, with her lips looking especially red. Her ponytails were painted blond, and she had some long eyelashes on. She looked amazing.

"You look awesome!" Molly said. Then she cocked an eyebrow.

"There's something missing." Molly said. Then she went away for awhile, and got a flower. She went in the room. She came out with a metal copy of the flower. It fit right into Jenny's pigtails.

"Wow that's awesome!" Jenny shouted, "How come you didn't think about that Dexter?"

Dexter silently fumed.

"It's not his fault. We can't all be girls." Molly said with a smile. Jenny and Molly bumped fists. Molly clutched her fist in pain.

"OWWW!" Molly screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Jenny said. Dexter laughed. Molly punched him with her other hand.

"OWWW!" Dexter yelled. Molly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now you know how it feels!" Molly said. She turned back to Jenny with a smile.

"Have fun on your date!" Molly said.

"I will!" Jenny said.

"Whelp, Naomi's out of town, so were gonna have to see her brother, or be in extreme pain for the next 4 months or so. What do you think?" Molly asked.

"Extreme pain." Dexter said.

"Baby. Take the safe way out. I'm not afraid of seeing him." Molly said.

She grabbed him and dragged him to a cave.

"Aww man. I don't like him." Dexter said.

"Ya and you probably don't like a broken face either. But you've got one." Molly said.

"Who is it?" Asked a voice from the cave.

"Nate, it's Molly. I fist bumped Jenny again." Molly said.

A boy stepped out. He had black hair. His eyes were red. He had on black pants, a black hoodie, and a red jacket. His sneakers were black with red laces.

"And the wimpy dork?" Nate asked.

"He laughed. So I punched him in the face." Molly said with a smile.

"Niiiiceeee." Nate said.

Then he healed them.

"Call me if you get hurt again." Nate said.

"Will do." Molly said.

Then Nate went back in his cave.

"I really hate that guy, but he IS a really good healer." Dexter said.

"Yup. Hey, I need to meet up with-" Molly said.

"Rex?" Dexter interrupted.

"No! I don't _ALWAYS _have to hang out with Rex. I have a life outside of him and the agency." Molly said angrily.

"Alright, Alright. Who is it then?" Dexter asked.

"I was gonna go meet up with Kelly, Meghan, And Brianna for a movie." Molly said.

"Can I come?" Dexter asked when he heard Brianna would be there.

"Nope. It's strictly a girl's night out." Molly said flicking his nose, "Why don't you hang out with Rex, Ben, Kevin, and Six?"

"Sure, why not. You set it up." Dexter said.

"Already done." She said, pointing to the boys, Ben and Rex were waving, and Kevin and Six were standing there apathetically.

"Oh boy." Dexter said looking at the crew.

"Bye boys!" Molly said, and flew off to meet the girls.

Molly met up with the girls. They went into the movie. Two guys sat beside them.

"Hey babies, wanna kiss a rock star?" He said.

"Thanks, but I have a great boyfriend." Molly said.

"I have enough boy problems." Brianna said rolling her eyes.

"Get away from me or you will die." Kelly said.

"Don't be like that." The guy said putting his arm around her. You could practically see Kelly's eyes flash with hatred.

"Oh, he shouldn't of done that." Molly said. Kelly hit him as hard as she could upside the head, and then kicked him in the cohonies.

Then they were surrounded.

That guy had been part of a gang. The girls all stood up.

"It never fails. We go to the mall, and you get us in a fight." Molly said angrily.

"You're welcome. You don't need to act mad. I KNOW you love it." Kelly said. Molly got a smirk on her face.

"You know me too well." Molly said.

Kelly smiled then kicked a guy in the face then in the nuts. Brianna punched a guy in the stomach then pulled out all his teeth when he opened his mouth. Meghan grabbed a guy and swung him around and hit other guys. Molly punched one in the face then kneed him in the gut.

Eventually, there was only one left.

"What should we do with this one?" Molly asked.

"I Think we should duct tape him to the ceiling." Kelly said.

"No, he looks pretty harmless." Molly said

"Were duct taping him to the ceiling one way or another, were doing it with them all. I just wanted to leave one that could talk. If we don't just duct tape him, I'll have too…" Kelly said. She whispered something into Molly's ear and Molly's eyes got wide.

"Believe me kid when I say I'm doing you a _HUGE _favor by making her just pick duct tape." Molly said. After they were all duct taped to the wall, they called the cops. Kelly as a reflex yelled

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" when she heard cop sirens.

"Ya, these guys are wanted for several murders, bank robberies, shoplifting, Hit and Runs, destruction of property, You name it, and they've done it." The cop said.

"Thanks officer. We'll just go meet up with our other friends." Molly said.

"Since when is Dexter my friend?" Kelly asked. Molly gave her a chocolate bar and she shut up.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE! I WANT CHOCOLATE! I WANT CHOCOLATE!" Meghan and Brianna screamed. Molly gave them both candy bars too. Then they left.

Dexter, Ben, Kevin, Rex, and Six were all hanging out. Then Dexter's glasses flashed and he got angry.

"What is it?" Ben and Rex asked.

"It's my annoying sister! She has snuck into my laboratory yet again!" Dexter said.

"We'll come with you." Ben and Rex said.

"Why not?" Kevin said.

"Very well." Six said getting up.

They all headed over to Dexter's house. Dexter pulled on a book. The bookcase went up, revealing a giant space with a lot of technology.

"Welcome to my laboratory!" He shouted. Then there was an explosion. They all looked over to where it was coming from. A girl with blond pigtails, white tights, and a pink ballet outfit was there.

"DEEDEE!" Dexter yelled running towards her with his hands out about to strangle her. But DeeDee just pranced away, blowing up things as she danced and got away from Dexter. The boys just watched. Dexter eventually caught her and threw her out. Then two seconds later, they heard an explosion and it was DeeDee again. Then he threw her out again. Then 2 min later, they heard something break from another part of the house.

It was DeeDee!

She had turned into an Evo!

"Darn that girl!" He said.

"Come on Rex. Let's do our jobs." Six said. Dexter, Ben, and Kevin helped too. Dexter and Rex tried to fly up to her face, but she swatted them away.

"Sweet Einstein's Ghost!" Dexter yelled. Rex got back up there and cured her though. Then she cried.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked her.

"I just wanted to put on a dance for the city! And you ruined it you big meanie!" DeeDee said angrily.

"Why don't you just go do it for your mom and dad?" Rex asked. DeeDee's face lit up.

"That's a great idea!" She said. And with that she pranced into the basically destroyed house.

"Let's go meet up with the girls." Rex said.

"K" they all said, and they were off.

"So how was your guy's movie?" Dexter asked.

"Good. We had some boys hit on us, but we set them strait." Molly said with a smile, "What about you guys?"

"Oh, dealt with DeeDee, Rex cured an Evo." Dexter said with a smirk of his own.

See ya later peeps!


	16. Solora

Disclaimer chapter 1. Hey, if you really like Generator Rex pairing's, you should check some of Solora Goldsun's stuff. It's amazing!

Chapter 16

Rex walked out of the convenience store. He had a root beer. Then, something rammed into him.

It was Molly.

"AHH! Get away from me!" Molly yelled before flying off.

Rex flew after her. He saw her abruptly stop.

There was another him!

And by him, I don't mean the devil dude.

I mean Rex.

The two Rex's got into a fight. Molly got confused. She put her hands into the shape of a gun.

"Freeze or I shoot!" She yelled.

"What do you mean shoot?" One asked. Molly charged energy up in her finger tip and shot a cloud.

"Oh." He said.

"Now to confirm which one is Rex, I need to do a test." She said holding up a needle, "Who's first?"

"Me!" The first Rex said. He walked up to her and she shot him in the central power grid. He fell, showing he was a robot.

"How did you know?" The real Rex said.

"You hate needles." Molly said.

"Ah. So what's going on?" Rex asked, managing to stay as far away from the needle as possible.

"Someone made copies of some of us, targeted at the ones who love these people most. Now come on. I've got a few Robots' to shoot." Molly said.

"You will go no further." Said a voice like Molly's. Molly turned around. It was her! Molly shot her in the central power grid.

"Ya right." Molly said walking on the robot. They came up to a Dexter and a Brianna.

"Time to see whether this is the robot Dexter battle or the robot Brianna battle." Molly said. She pulled out a chocolate bar. Brianna pounced on it.

"MINE!" She yelled.

"Yup that's Brianna." Molly said and she shot the fake Dexter in the central power grid. This went on for a while. Then they were done.

Or so they thought.

A Scientist came out of the ground.

"Professor Perfect! I should have guessed." Molly said with disgust.

"Yes, but being imperfect, you didn't." He said with the same amount of disgust.

"No one can be perfect Professor Perfect!" Molly said.

"Rainbow is! Kitty is! Rose is! But you aren't! none of you are! You should be destroyed! All imperfect things should!" He ranted.

"I disagree! It's our imperfections that keep things interesting!" Molly said with rage.

"Well excuse me if my perfect creation doesn't like that!" He said. He pressed a button, and a giant girl came out of the ground. She looked like Frankenstein Powerpuffed!

"Meet, Frankie!" He yelled. Then he laughed an evil scientist laugh and lightning flashed. Molly looked up. She flew up to its face. Professor Perfect watched curiously. Molly shot it strait between its eyes. It fell and disintegrated.

"You are the stupidest smart person I have ever met." Molly said. Professor Perfect looked like smoke was about to come from his ears.

"Girls!" He cried, And the Perfectlycute Girls came and picked him up and flew away with him.

"Until next time." He said and laughed the laugh of an evil scientist.

"I hate him so much." Molly said.

She turned to Rex. She sighed.

"That is who created the Perfectlycute Girls. Professor Perfect. He is obsessed with making everything perfect. It is quite annoying. Especially since he wants' to get rid of anything that isn't perfect and can't be made perfect, which I fall in the category of." Molly said.

"And us." Dexter said.

"Well, ya." Molly said.

"Well, I need to go now. Bye guys." Molly said. She flew up and away. She smiled. It was so much fun to beat Professor Perfect. He whined like a baby when he didn't win. She went to the computer to check to see if there was anything odd going on. She found something very interesting.

"Hey Molly, whatcha doing?" Asked a voice behind her. She turned around. There was a girl with black hair, yellow eyes, a yellow shirt, and blue jeans on. She had a yellow bracelet with a sun and dragon charm. The dragon was wrapped around the sun. She smiled.

"Hi Solora, I'm just checking these strange readings on gamma waves. They look kinda, Strait." Molly said.

"What's wrong with that?" Solora asked.

"Well, normally there's at least a small bit, from microwaves and cell phones, but there's nothing. I don't like that. It's just not right." Molly said. Then Rex slid down the tube there was a blond haired boy with a big jacket and a green shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

"Sorry Rex, I've got no time. These reading's are giving me a scare." Molly said. The blond haired boy walked over. He looked at it. He looked all around the gamma wave reader. He looked like he'd found something.

"A-Ha!" He said, holding up the cord that was not plugged in.

"Oh." Molly said sheepishly.

"Anyway, Molly, This is Noah. Noah, this is Molly." Rex said.

"Charmed." Noah said.

"Oh, I should probably introduce My friend, Solora, This is Rex and Noah. Guys, This is Solora, Solora Goldsun." Molly said.

"Hey." The boys said.

"Hey." Solora said.

"I'm gonna take a nap. See you guys." Molly said.

"See ya." They all said.

"I'm gonna get back to providence, Six is probably having a hernia." Rex said.

"K." They said.

"So, you wanna go to the movies?" Noah asked.

"Sure." Solora said. And with that, they flew off.

End to that! Hope you like it Solora. Sorry I didn't do Breach. I just didn't exactly know how to work HER in there. Kk.


	17. Rain or shine

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 17

"Hey, you guys see these readings, or is it just me?" Molly asked confusedly.

"I see them." Solora said.

"Me too." Everyone else said.

"It's gonna rain!" Molly said, "I hate it when it rains! There's nothing to do!"

"No problem." Solora said.

"Oh I see where you're going with this." Molly said. Solora raised her hands up, and all dark clouds disappeared. The sun shone through.

"Ahh, what would we do without you Solora?" Molly said, basking in the sunlight.

"You'd have cold rainy days." Solora said sarcastically.

"Ya. But we'd also be lost without your awesomeness." Molly said.

"I know." Solora said with a smile.

"Well, back to business." Molly said.

"Oh, so you call making pizza's 'Business'?" Solora asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" Molly said, pulling the pizza's out of the oven. Just then, Rex came sliding down the tube, and slammed into the trays of pizza, knocking them into Molly and Solora.

"Oop's." Rex said with a smile. Molly looked at him tapping her toe. Solora looked pretty mad too. The cheese on her face was bubbling.

"I'm sorry, but I have something super important to tell you!" Rex said. Molly and Solora whipped the cheese, sauce, and toppings from them, and Molly put a new batch in the oven.

"What's so important?" Molly asked.

"White said I get to go to your school!" Rex said with a big smile. Molly and Solora looked at him with wide eyes. Then they both fainted.

"Guys, wake up!" Said Rex, shaking Solora and Molly.

They woke up.

"Why are you going to our school?" Molly asked.

"White arranged it. Is it a problem?" Rex said cocking his head in a confused manner.

"No, it's just…" Molly said trying to find words.

"…Our school is a bit…" Solora added, trying to find words as well.

"Different." Both girls said at once.

"In case you haven't noticed," Rex said, making his BFS, "I'm not exactly normal."

"Ya, but it's REALLY different." Molly said, trying to stress it enough.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Now let's go!" Rex said pulling her arm, eager to go to school for once. Molly looked at Solora panicked, and she looked back at her with pity.

They walked in the front door of her school, and Rex's mouth fell open.

"Well, this is my school." Molly said with an embarrassed half-grin. Kids were doing cartwheels in front of the door, a few kids had made a fire in a corner, another group was wrestling, and still others were dancing around. There were many other things going on, but there isn't enough time to list all those.

"I tried to warn you." Molly said with a little half frown, "It's not exactly a 'learning place' anymore. It's more like a hazard zone."

And just as she finished that thought, an explosion went off somewhere.

"See what I mean?" She yelled while several others were yelling the time honored phrase, 'I DIDN'T DO IT!' out loud.

"Yeah, I defiantly see what you mean." Rex said.

She smiled at him. Then she went towards the direction of the explosion.

"Kelly, Bomb, please explain to me why you're in the science lab together." Molly said, looking at Bomb and Kelly, standing over a beaker with ash all over the upper-halves of their body's and their hair blown back with their eyes opened wide.

"We wanted to try and make a better bomb." Kelly said, trying to sound innocent.

But epically failing.

"Okay, and why would that be a good thing?" Molly said.

"Why are you asking us? Don't you have something better to do?" Bomb said.

"Yes, But unfortunately for me, I have to make sure you two don't blow up the school, or set it on fire, or knock it to the ground!" Molly yelled.

"Well that would seem like a simple thing to do. If we weren't us." Kelly said.

"Just promise me you'll stop trying to make a bomb." Molly said putting her head in her hand.

"Nope." They both said at once.

"Can you at least TRY not to blow up the school for now?" Molly said, "Its Rex's first day."

"We'll try. No promises though." Bomb said.

"Thanks guys." Molly said with a smile. She walked out and bumped into someone.

"OOWW! DIB! YOU IDIOT!" She said looking straight at him.

"Sorry Molly. I'm in a real hurry! Zim is up to something!" Dib said.

"That's what you always say. Has it ever occurred to you that Zim is too big an idiot to ever take over the world?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but what if this time is the time he succeeds?" Dib said. Molly sighed.

"Whatever man. Just watch where the freak your going." Molly said.

"Okay! Bye Molly!" Dib yelled.

"Who was that?" Rex asked.

"Dib. He wants to be a paranormal investigator, so he's always chasing Bigfoot or whatever. Lately, he's been chasing Zim, an Irken invader. But he's so stupid, I don't think he will ever actually rule the world." Molly said.

"Okay." Rex said.

Molly rushed along the hallway with Rex in tow.

"Okay, I'm about to get you to meet the two most frightening people in the whole school. One is Dib's sister, Gaz, and the other is Mandy. She won the grim reaper in a bet, but was still pretty scary before that." Molly said.

"Okay." Rex said. They went in.

"What do you want Molly?" Mandy asked.

"I just wanted you to meet our newest student, Rex." Molly said with a stern look on her face. She didn't look anything like the Molly who was laughing and smiling all the time.

"Hello." She said looking at Rex, "I'm sorry Gaz couldn't be here, she had to go hunt her brother down for some batteries."

"Oh." Rex said.

"Gaz is a big game slave freak and Dib, Who is her brother, always has spare batteries." Molly whispered to Rex.

"Hey, what was that big explosion I heard a few minutes ago?" Mandy asked.

"Oh, yeah, Bomb and Kelly are creating a new bomb." Molly said.

"Sweet!" Mandy said, lighting up with excitement, "Why didn't they invite me?"

"Well, it might be you said you were busy when they asked you to make one last time." Molly said.

"Well I'm free today. See you guys!" Mandy said running off.

"Cool." Molly said. Then she heard something.

"Aww, dude, I almost forgot!" Molly said smacking her head. She grabbed Rex's arm.

"Come on, you gotta meet Coop!" she said. They went outside and there was a big robot with flames painted on it. Coop, Jamie, and Kiva stepped out.

"Yo Coop!" Molly said waving her arms, "Down here!" they all came down.

"Rex, this is Coop, Kiva, and… Jamie." Molly said, with a tone of disgust on Jamie.

"Why do you have to hate me?" Jamie said.

"Do you mean aside from the MILLIONS of times you hit on me?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Jamie said.

"The time you took Coops robot and stepped on my house, then my secret base, and then me." Molly said.

"Point taken." Jamie said.

"So whatcha need Molly?" Coop asked.

"I just wanted to introduce you to Rex." Molly said, "He's a newbie to the school."

"Ahh." Coop said.

"Oh yeah! And Kiva wanted me to drop this off." Molly said, giving her a vile of red goop.

"What's that?" Jamie asked.

"Stabilizer for the coupling magnetizing belts." Kiva said taking the goop, "Thank you Molly."

"No prob." Molly said.

"We better get to class." Rex said. Molly looked at him funny.

"What?" Rex asked.

"You, wanting to go to class is one thing. Another thing is, class is subject to change here. Basically, you choose what you'll think what will help you pass final hour the best." Molly said.

"What's final hour?" Rex asked.

"An all out war. That's why many of us build friendships, to stay alive." Molly said grimly, "That's why I didn't want you to come. You, you don't know what it's like out here."

OOOHHHH! WAR IN CLASS!


	18. The Race

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 18

"What? Why?" Rex asked.

"In case you haven't noticed," Mandy said, stepping out of the shadows, "All of us here aren't just a little different, were superheros or villains, or people who have the power to be either one, and are borderline."

"Fighting is the training we need. Everything else comes second." Molly said. Everyone nodded grimly.

"For us, were really lucky to live through high school." Said Dib.

"That's why we all spend most of our time either tuning our skills, or making friends to survive." Said Solora, coming out of the shadows too.

"So, that's why they were making the bomb…" Rex said thinking back.

"Yes, new weapons technology is always good for your side." Molly said, "But the most sure fire way to make friends, is proving you deserve it."

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"There are three ways to prove yourself. One: show that you have an awesome skill no one else can beat. Two: beat someone at their special skill, proving you are superior, or Three: Do really good final hour and prove you're an amazing fighter by getting the goal." Molly said.

"What's the goal again?" Rex asked.

"You have to take their land. There is a king and queen of each land. It's usually whoever takes it over and whoever they see fit to rule by them, but it's subject to change." Molly said.

"Do you rule any kingdoms?" Rex asked.

"No." Molly said sheepishly, "But I am hoping to today! I just know I can do it!"

"Even without any land, she is a most valuable asset." Mandy said.

"Thanks Mandy." Molly said with a grin.

"Hey!" Jamie said to Molly.

"What is it slime?" Molly said.

"I challenge you to a race!" Jamie said. Molly grinned.

"What mode of transportation will we be using?" Molly asked.

"Motorcycles." Jamie said, pulling out a black and green one.

"Sure. Just let me get 'The Venomous Fox' out." Molly said. She turned to Rex.

"Here's another thing. If someone challenges you, you should more than likely take the challenge. Although in cases like Jamie, you don't have too, because their worthless slime that just hitch protection off of their friends and can't do anything." Molly said.

"Then why did you accept?" Rex asked.

"Because, it destroys a rep even further. And if you really don't like the person, defeating them is amazing. But it is a huge risk. If you are defeated by a loser, unless you have more talents, you become a loser." Molly said. She grabbed a sleek, shiny, purple motorcycle from a room. They went to an obstacle course.

"First to complete a lap?" Molly asked.

"Sure." Jamie said. They both had their gear on. Rex thought Molly was Really hot.

"On your marks," Mindy said, "Get set, Go!" She waved a flag, and they were off. First up was the lava. Molly revved up on to her back wheel. She jumped off a rock, onto Jamie's head, then to the other side.

"Nice style!" Mandy said. She liked it when Molly did that. But Jamie just drove straight on through, which was proof his tires were flame proof. Then there was a big pool. Molly drove as fast as she could, which let her drive on water! But Jamie just pressed a button and his wheels floated. Then the cavern. Molly kept going at top speed. Then she went up on her back tire, and drove straight ahead. She glided for a while, and began to fall. So she did a hand stand on her handles, and then she grabbed the edge with her feet, flipping her and the motorcycle up. Jamie just pushed a button, and his motorcycle started flying.

"That is so lame!" Mandy said, "Molly is risking her neck doing it right, the way a REAL motorcyclist would do it in times of war, and he's just pressing buttons!"

Finally, the last obstacle was a big air hockey field without the hockey. They were just gliding, or rather, Molly was gliding, and Jamie was just flying with his wings. Then, Jamie pulled ahead. He won. Molly was outraged.

"That is not how you do this!" Molly said, "I could have flown, and just carried my motorcycle, but I didn't! I need an official ruling on this."

"Were working on it." Mandy said, "Our official is here."

"Okay then, um, dang this isn't my day." Coop said.

"Coop's the official?" Jamie said with a smile, "Dude, he'll totally back me up."

"Well, I'd like to Jamie, but they're right. It's just not cool to motocross race like that. It takes the sport out of the game. Plus, what if something was defected on your bike? You would die in a second." Coop said with a frown, "That's why I have to say Molly wins by disqualification."

"What?" Jamie said, "Coop!"

"We all agree. It's just not right to motocross with fancy gadgets." Mandy said.

"Not all of us." Mindy said matter-of-factly. Molly hit her over the head with a wrench.

"And who exactly asked you little miss priss?" Molly said harshly. Mandy smiled.

"Nice." She said.

"But, but, but!" Jamie said flabbergast.

"If you really want that title, fight me for it." Molly said. Mandy looked at Jamie.

"It would be a fair fight. She would have a collar on to disable her super power's temporarily. Do you accept the challenge?" Mandy asked.

"I accept!" Said Jamie without missing a beat.

"Well then, let's do this!" Mandy said, putting the collar on Molly.

_2 minutes later…_

"Well, you're down." Mandy said looking at the crumpled mass of Jamie. She took off Molly's collar.

"You see what happens when you don't train?" Molly said. Rex looked at her. She was so small, yet had such a big heart (Not to mention a pretty good right hook). She was so beautiful and intelligent. She was so cool, yet so weird. She was so sweet and kind, but she could fight like anyone else. She was amazing.

"Oh No!" She said suddenly remembering something, "I have to catch that seminar in 10 minutes! And it's full up! I can't take you with me! Oh, I need to find someone to watch you…"

"I think I can handle myself." Rex said.

"Um, sorry, but you're TOTALLY unprepared for this. You need someone to watch you at all times for at least the first week, so you don't royally screw up and make a powerful enemy, or die." Molly said looking at him. She scanned the crowd, and she saw something and her face lit up. She grabbed Rex's arm and rushed over to what she'd seen.

"Lance!" She said, stopping at Lance, (Symbionic Titan) "Can you watch Rex for me? I've got that seminar today, and he's new, and I REALLY don't want him to get hurt."

"I don't know…" Lance said. Then Molly gave him that look that no one could resist. Her eyes opened wide, and began to sparkle. Her lip came out just a bit. Her eyebrows went back. There was no doubt about it.

Molly had the best and most powerful puppy-dog face in the world.

"Fine." Lance said giving up, "Just meet back here in an hour. I have a seminar then."

"Thanks Lance! You're the best!" She said giving him a hug. Then she ran off as fast as she could. They looked at each other.

"Molly is a big hugger." Lance said.

"Ya. We've known each other for a while, but I'm new to the school." Rex said.

"Ah. I knew you weren't insane." Lance said with a smile, "Most people don't even think about going to school here, power's or not. The prospect of dying turns them off."

"I didn't know about that part until a little while ago." Rex said, shaking his head.

"Neither did I. But I've held up well." Lance said. Then Alana bounced up.

"Hey Lance. Who's the new kid?" Alana asked.

"This is Rex. Molly and him know each other, but he's new to the school." Lance said.

"Well it's lucky he knows her. Anyone who's friends with Molly, always does good. They make a bunch of friends the first day." Alana said.

"Ya, I guess he's lucky. Anyway, Rex, this is my sister, Alana." Lance said.

"Nice to meet you." Rex said with a smile. Any friend of Molly's was a friend of him.

"Nice to meet you too." Alana said.

Then their watches started to flash.

"Octus, what's wrong?" Lance asked.

"A creature has come through the rift." Octus said.

"Aww, but I'm watching this new kid!" Lance said.

"Well, you must either bring him along or get someone else to watch him." Octus said.

"Hey, do you think you could manage?" Lance asked.

Rex Transformed the lower half of his body to the motorcycle.

"Ya, I think so." Rex said with a smile, pulling his goggles down.

And with that, they were off.

Thanks for reading!


	19. Mindy's Kingdom

Disclaimer chapter 1. The song is not mine, it is from "_See me, feel me gnomey." _From the Powerpuff girls. So is the gnome dude. And basically the whole scene with him.

Chapter 19

_57 minutes later…_

Rex, Lance, and Alana were just arriving back at school after a long battle.

"Ah, that was good, but we need to get back to the meeting point." Lance said.

"Ya. I'm sure Molly will get worried." Rex said.

"Hey guys!" Molly yelled.

"Wha- you were supposed to wait at the meeting point!" Lance said.

"I was at the meeting point, when the TV showed you guys kicking butt. I figured you'd end up here about now at the rate you were going. Now come on Rex! There are a LOT more people to meet." Molly said, hands on her hips. Then she grabbed Rex's arm.

"Okay." Rex said. '_I can already tell this is gonna be one long day…'_ He thought.

They came upon a hallway. Molly shushed him when he tried to ask where they were. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then knocked on a wall two times quickly, followed by an _exactly _three minute pause, followed by one more knock. The door opened.

"Hey girl." Numbah Five (Kids Next Door) said, "Who's he?"

"This is Rex." Molly said, "He's new."

"Kay." 5 said.

They walked in.

"Rex this is Number Five, over there is Number Four, The girl with the stuffed cat is Number Three, over there with the Wrench is Number Two, and-" she said looking around. Then she noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Number One?" Molly asked Puzzled.

"He went to moon base." Number Two said.

"Ah." Molly said.

"Well, we should get going. See you guys final hour!" Molly said.

"See you!" They all said.

Then Molly looked around. She scratched her head.

"Their normally here." Molly said, "But I have a way to get them to come." She dug around in her pocket and pulled out a quarter. Then Edd, Ed, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) came around the corner. Ed and Edd were Following Eddy, who was making a mad dash for the quarter, only to have Molly put it back in her pocket.

"Aww come on!" Eddy said.

"This is Ed, Double D, and Eddy. If you see them and they offer to sell you something, don't buy. There all rip offs. The scams I mean. Ed and Double D are alright." Molly said with a smirk.

"Who is this fellow?" Double D asked.

"Whaddya mean 'Ed and Double D are alright'? What about me?" Eddy asked.

"This is Rex." Molly said completely ignoring Eddy.

"Nice to meet you." Rex said.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well." Double D said, shaking his hand.

"I like buttered toast." Ed said, shaking his hand.

"Well, that's all the people we really need to meet today. Lucky for us. It's almost Final hour!" Molly said. She went and met up with Mandy.

"So, I was thinking of taking over Mindy's kingdom." Molly told Mandy.

"That would be good." Mandy said, "Mindy's kingdom is just as big as mine and Gaz's kingdoms. If you had Mindy's kingdom, we would all control the ground in a month or two. It would be less, but you know that one small kingdom that is very strong for some unfathomable reason. Did you want some solder's?"

"No, I just need Rex, Brianna, And Solora. That's all. I can manage the rest." Molly said.

"Very well. Try to come back if you can't do it." Mandy said.

"I will." Molly promised. And they shook hands.

_One hour later…_

"STUDENTS IT IS FINAL HOUR. GET TO YOUR KINGDOMS AND PREPARE. IT WILL BEGIN IN 2 MINUTES." The loudspeaker blared. Molly, Rex, Brianna, and Solora were already there. Rex, much to his protest, was on the back of Molly's motorcycle.

"Why can't I ride my own again?" Rex asked annoyed.

"Because you always take me places. I'm taking you today." Molly said.

Brianna was on a blue motorcycle of her own.

And Solora was on a yellow, orangey, reddish, motorcycle with a picture of a red dragon holding the sun.

"STUDENTS, LET THE WAR BEGIN!" the loudspeaker announced.

The motorcycled were off.

They weaved in and out of trees, over rocks, under logs, and sailed above streams.

Finally they reached the first defenses for Mindy's kingdom.

Or rather, where they were supposed to be.

"Where are her defenses?" Molly asked incredulity.

"Who cares? Less work for us." Brianna said, ever the lazy person.

Then, they reached the kingdom.

There was a giant Rose right in the middle, and everyone there was dressed in red hats and robes.

But that wasn't the most surprising thing.

There was a Gnome at the very top. They drove to the top.

"I'm guessing that you're why Mindy won the first war, even though she was greatly outnumbered." Molly said.

"Yes, I expel all evil that tries to take over her kingdom, which you have now become." The gnome said. He zapped them. Molly blocked it. Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"That seminar I took today, How to block magic spells and how to fight magic creatures." Molly said.

"Well isn't that handy." Solora said.

"Yup. Only one way to fight him." Molly said.

"You told me that much already." Both girls said. Rex decided just to step off to the side, since he didn't know what to do. Brianna and Solora started humming.

"You wanna say your words. You wanna make a deal. You wanna change the world. You wanna make us feel Real good." Molly sang.

"Real good." Solora sang.

"Real good." Brianna sang.

"Since the dawn of time, There never can be, a place for you, not a street, you can't have bad," Solora sang.

"Can't have bad," Molly sang.

"Without the good." Brianna sang.

"Ooh oh don't cha know, that everybody knows, the Yin and Yang's the master plan." They all sang, "Ooh oh don't cha know, that everybody knows, the Yin and Yang's the master plan."

"We sold our lives, for you to save, but it was all lies, say hello to your grave! Your going down." Brianna sang.

"You're going down." Molly sang.

"Going down." Solora sang.

"I'll never tell you! You don't scare me! I'm not a fool! Look what's up my sleeve!" The gnome sang. He zapped the girls, because Molly wasn't ready to block.

"chinlight, leutedesin, chimechedo, chinlight, leutedesin, chimechedoooooooOOOO!" The gnome sang. The girls fell to the ground. Brianna slowly opened her eyes. Then she got up and punched him.

"There's no dark without the light, there's no dim without the bright!" Brianna sung. Molly punched him.

"There's no warm without the cold, there's no weak without the bold!" Molly sang. Solora punched him.

"There's no sun without the moon, there's no fork without the spoon!" Solora sang. The gnome tried to blast them again, failing to get it out.

"There's no silence without noise, There's no girls without the boys!" Brianna sang, all of them marching towards him. He began to walk backwards, still trying to blast them.

"There's no dark without the light, there's no dim without the bright!" Molly sang.

"There's no warm without the cold, There's no weak without the bold!" Solora sang.

"There's no sun without the moon, there's no fork without the spoon!" Brianna sang.

"There's no joy without the sad, there's no good without the bad!" Molly sang.

"There's no dark without the light, there's no dim without the bright! There's no warm without the cold, there's no weak without the bold!" Solora sang.

"There's no sun without the moon, there's no fork without the spoon!" They all sang, getting up on a vine from the rose, "There's no joy without the sad, there's no good without the BaaaaaaAAAAAAD!"

He fell off the cliff.

"As I descend to the earth, and I view the universe above me, I realize that life evolves, revolves, and dissolves completely around the opposites, and therefore, I conclude, that I cannot exist in my, utopian, mind." He said as he fell. When he crashed, the explosion tore the hats and robes off the people, and broke the rose.

"Then, I guess it's my kingdom now. Anyone who wishes to stay may, except for Mindy. The rest of you and Mindy, get out of here!" Molly said, and about ten people including Mindy ran off.

Thanks for reading!


	20. The Dance

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 20

"Yes! I finally have my own kingdom!" Molly said. Solora was with her.

"It's a good thing that in all your stress for getting your own kingdom, you didn't forget the dance tomorrow" Solora said. Molly turned around.

"Dance? What dance?" Molly asked.

"The dance we ALWAYS have on November 8th." Solora said. Molly's eyes got wide.

"Oh my god." Solora said, with a smirk, "You totally forgot, didn't you."

"Um, maybe." Molly said looking off to the side. Solora crossed her arms.

"OKAY TOTALLY! What am I going to do?" Molly asked.

"Well, first things first, you have a date?" Solora asked.

"No, no one asked me." Molly said. Solora smacked her head.

"IT'S GIRLS CHOICE YOU IDIOT!" Solora screamed.

"Oh. Well I know just who to ask." Molly said.

"Hey, Solora asked me to your school dance tomorrow. Did Molly ask you?" Noah asked.

"No. What dance? She never even told me about a dance." Rex said, "Maybe she was waiting for me to ask her."

"No, it's girl's choice." Noah said, shaking his head.

"Maybe it just slipped her mind." Rex said.

"They have it every year." Noah said. Rex frowned.

"Well, I guess she just didn't want to go." Rex said sadly.

"REX!" He heard from somewhere. He turned around. Molly was on a motorcycle.

"I'm glad I caught you! I totally spaced! The dance is tomorrow. Will you go with me?" Molly asked. Rex got this goofy smile on his face.

"Sure." Rex said.

"Okay. Meet you at Panara Bread Co. at 7?" Molly asked.

"Sure." Rex said.

"Cool. I can't wait. See ya!" She said kissing his cheek and driving off.

"So then, are you gonna actually BUY a suit this time, or steal Six's like for prom?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll steal Six's. I look pretty good in it, and it's free." Rex said with a smile.

All of Molly's friends were at the mall with her.

"So what kinda dress you want?" Brianna asked.

"First, do you guys have dates to the dance, and if so, who with?" Molly asked.

"I'm going with Dexter." Brianna said.

"I'm going with Noah." Solora said.

"Against my better judgment, I'm going with Brick." Blossom said.

"Boomer." Bubbles said.

"Who needs a date?" Everyone else said.

"So you didn't ask Butch?" Molly asked Buttercup.

"No way. I totally want to just hang out with the girls." Buttercup said.

"Okay. Well anyway, I don't have a thing to wear for it." Molly said.

"Well, how about this?" Solora asked, pointing to a long, sparkling blue dress.

"Mine!" Bubbles yelled.

"Well it's too blue for my taste." Molly said.

"Well, this pink one looks-" Solora said.

"It's mine!" Blossom yelled.

"You know, you should at least try to pick something for me." Molly said with a smile.

"I'm working on it." Solora said. Then she spotted a red, orange, and yellow dress. She smiled.

"Wow that's a nice dress." Solora said.

"Oh I might as well give up." Molly said sitting down putting her head in her hands. Then she looked up. She smiled. It was perfect!

"That's the one." Molly said.

Rex was wearing Six's suit. He eyed his watch. It was 7:01. Where was Molly?

Suddenly, a purple motorcycle pulled up. Molly pulled off her helmet. She stood up.

Rex's mouth dropped open.

Molly, looked, there wasn't a word for it.

She had on a short purple dress, with a triangle slit on her leg. Her hair was done up in wisps. It looked like the sea, if the sea was a lovely copper color, or rather a beautiful mahogany. she had on purple eye shadow, and black flats. Her purple eyes glittered in the moonlight. She had on a lovely red lipstick. Her cheeks were a soft pink, which Rex could just barely notice. She smiled.

"Hey." She said, "You look… Nice."

"You look… Amazing." Rex said, his eyes still wide.

"Well, when you have a bunch of determined friends, it tends to happen. Wanna go inside?" Molly asked.

"Sure." Molly said.

They went inside. Molly ordered two big bowls of white cheddar macaroni and cheese, and some sodas. Rex got coke, but Molly got sprite. They sat down and ate. Molly and Rex talked and talked. Finally they finished.

Molly got on her motorcycle, and Rex made his. They drove to the prom. They got out. Just as they walked in, a slow song started playing.

'_Just my luck._' They both thought. But, never the less, they went on the dance floor. Their hands intertwined, Rex put his hand on her waste, and she put her hand on his shoulder. She tightened her grip on his shoulder, and almost as a reflex, he pulled her a little closer. Then her hand let go of his, and her hands clasped behind his neck. Then, like he knew what he was supposed to do, (although in reality he was just winging it) his hand that had been on her waste moved between her shoulder blades, and his hand that had been holding her's moved to her waist, and he pulled her closer, almost protectively hugging her. Molly nestled her head between the niche between his neck. She smirked.

It was times like this she really enjoyed the fact that she never really saw any teachers unless she deliberately went to class.

Thanks guys!


	21. Hair

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 21

Molly noticed something. They had danced right out the door. They were standing in the middle of the meadow, or rather dancing in the middle of the meadow. Then, he did something not so good.

He tried to touch Molly's hair.

As a reflex, she whirled him off her and slammed him to the ground. Then she looked really sorry.

"I'm so sorry! It was a reflex! I nearly bit Alyssa's finger off one time when she tried to touch my hair!" Molly vented, feeling really guilty.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Why are you so defensive of your hair?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"When I was little, my mom always used to brush it really, really hard." Molly said, "Since I was about 7, I stopped letting her brush it, and I won't let anyone touch it."

Rex got up.

"I'm really sorry Rex." Molly said.

"I told you, its fine." Rex said with a smile.

Just then, there was an explosion.

"MWAHHAHAHAHAHA! I, Mojo Jojo, will defeat the Powerpuff girls! They will be no more! I will be able to finally be king, ruler, emperor, and supreme master of the world!" Mojo Jojo said.

"Bubbles. Let's do those maneuvers we practiced." Molly said. They flew strait at Mojo, who tried to blast them. But they just flew in a half a heart to meet at his back, then screamed. He flew into the school face first. Then he came out and they flew at him again. They did a little half circle around the blast, using their laser eyes. He fell from the sky's. They shook hands, thinking it was over. But then Mojo blasted them.

"Oh he shouldn't have done that." The whole school said at the same time.

Molly and Bubbles turned around.

"You better watch out." They both said raising their hands up and charging energy in them.

They Blasted Mojo as hard as they could.

"BECAUSE WERE HARDCORE NOW!" they said. Then Mojo was revealed to be smoking and severely burnt. Molly and Bubbles dropped from the sky, passed out. Boomer and Rex caught them. They opened their eyes slowly.

"What happened?" They both said.

"You kinda went hardcore." Rex and Boomer said. Their eyes got wide. They looked everywhere, presumably to see what damage they had caused. They were relieved to see that Mojo was the only one hurt.

Mojo wasn't so relieved.

Molly stood up, and Bubbles did too. They both picked up Mojo, and took him to jail. Then they flew back to the dance.

"Well, let's get back to partying!" Molly yelled, and everyone went back inside and the music began to play again. Molly just had this effect on people. Especially now that she had a kingdom of her own. She pretended like she was going inside, then turned right around and walked back to Rex. He smiled.

"Sneaky." He said.

"Ya, well." She said shrugging. She kissed his cheek.

He moved his lips toward her's. they kissed slow, sweet, and deeply. She wrapped her fingers around his hair. She could tell that, as she had said, he was doing his best to keep from doing the same. She smiled and pulled away gently, exasperating a moan of protest from his lips. She trusted him more than anyone else.

So she was going to give him something she would never give anyone else. She took his hands and pulled them up to her hair, making her shiver. Rex looked at her surprisingly. She went back into the kiss, weaving her hands in his hair again, and enjoying the feel of him doing the same thing. He knew that this was a privilege no one else had had. He felt really special. Molly yawned. She pulled away, but Rex understood. It was getting late. They went inside. Molly drank some soda, and was wide awake again. They danced and had fun. Then something smashed into the side of the school. Molly looked angry. She went outside. It was Brat, Berserk, and Brute!

"Uh-oh. I know I'm gonna regret this… Give me some of that Monster." She said to Buttercup, who was holding a Monster. She gave it to her.

"Kelly, get over here." Molly said. Kelly came over.

"Bomb, you too." Molly said. Bomb came over. Molly gave them the Monster, and everyone gasped. They drank it, and they went haywire. They just grabbed a bunch of stuff from the science lab, and some bombs from the armory.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Molly yelled. Everybody squatted down and covered their heads. A large number of explosions ensued.

"I'm outta here!" Brute said.

"Me two!" Brat said.

"Me four!" Berserk said.

Then they all went into a portal.

"Me four?" Molly said confusedly.

"I have no clue." Rex said. Molly pulled out a gun. She shot Kelly and Bomb. They fell to the ground.

"Molly!" Rex shouted shocked.

"Calm down. It's just tranquilizer. Enough to knock out an entire pack of whales, and a pack of elephants, but still. Those two hyped up on caffeine, we'd be dead in 10 seconds." Molly said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay then." Rex said.

"Well I'm beat. See ya guys." She said, and flew off.

"See ya!" Everyone yelled as they used their own methods to get home.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
